


Fade to Exist（Februabba 2k21连载）

by 某牙 (kenenkakyo_kamsara)



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenenkakyo_kamsara/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E7%89%99
Summary: 《死亡搁浅》PA，快递员头子茶和搭档兼恋人布在末世货运组织里边工作边恋爱的日常。是本年度茶布月的定期党费。虽然是推上举办的活动但这个系列不会在推上发因为发了也没人看，请各位老铁把“讽刺”打在公屏上XDD天知道我一个云玩家是收到几个梁静茹赐予的勇气竟敢拿这个系列开坑【捂脸】。老实说游戏本体的世界观和信息量就庞大到需要做笔记梳理，本来写的东西就没人看，这样下来……恐怕更没人看了吧【允悲】然而我不管，自从云完了这个游戏之后我就特别想尝试写这个PA的同人文。反正今年春节不回家不用应付亲戚，有的是时间写些有的没的。按国际惯例带上了《耻烟》里的E妹和穆罗洛，虽然他们的戏份不会像电影鉴赏系列里那样多。所以根据标题，我特意选择了在第一章就上高速以吸引流量【什】关于黑括号标注的那些原本就在游戏里的名词，大噶可以自行百度，这里就不写来凑字数。而那些用白括号标注的衍生名词，我会在正文中或以评论的方式作为补充资料慢慢解释。每章最多一万字，请大噶监督。那么，正文开始。
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna/Guido Mista, Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati, Pannacotta Fugo/Narancia Ghirga
Kudos: 2





	1. 01. Valentine

【】内为游戏原作设定中的专有名词；

〖〗内为基于游戏原作设定，用来构筑本系列背景的衍生名词。

==========

雷欧·阿帕基睁开眼睛脱离睡梦后的五分钟，电子铐环的内置闹钟响了起来。他敏捷地止住有节奏而无机质的单调提示音，心想一定要趁下次开发部搞问卷调查时留言建议在操作系统里增加“自定义闹铃”的功能，无论如何他都想将最近在听的歌单设定为闹铃，每天早上随机播放，这样至少能让起床这件事从感官上变得不那么千篇一律。

他一挺身从床上起来，走进卫生间开始洗漱。组织在结点城为员工配置的【私人套间】条件还不错，只是卫生间很狭小，最多只容得下两个人紧挨着站在里面。【奥卓德克】智能语音的播报声在房间里回荡，非本地的口音为斩节奔放的意大利语莫名地添了几分带着高贵气息的矜持。他记得恋人布鲁诺·布加拉提曾经说过这个略微低沉的女性语音采样自一位英国演员，贵族后裔，身材高挑，塑造过各种风格迥异的角色：出手狠辣雌雄莫辩的天使长，魔幻国度亦正亦邪的白女巫，超级英雄宇宙里的至尊法师，当然也有在琐碎的育儿生涯中丧失自我令亲子之爱失衡的不合格母亲[1]。

他倒不是对英式口音有什么执念，只是因为这个声音听起来令他平静而已——

“Buon giorno，雷欧·阿帕基。现在是2055年2月14日，星期日，早上6点25分。旧那不勒斯结点城今天以晴朗为主，周边10公里内的【时间雨】降水概率为35%，如需出行，请准备好【修复喷雾】。您有6封邮件待处理，稍候将为您切换至邮件接收界面……”

两封客户的点赞反馈，两封结点城车队的载具报修申请，还有一封是工坊组的同分队队友、武器匠圭多·米斯达的通知：【加速骨架】已经维护完毕，有空时记得来取。

最后一封邮件的发件人栏写着“T.U.”，看起来是封纯粹拉家常的来信——

> 发件人
> 
> **米兰结点城 多娜泰拉首饰定制工作室**
> 
> **T.U.**
> 
> 标题
> 
> **还记得2月14日是什么日子吗？**
> 
> ————————————————————
> 
> 答案很简单，当然是情人节啦~~[大笑][大笑][大笑]
> 
> 虽然在这个节日曾经被莫名其妙地被遗忘过一阵。
> 
> 似乎也就依然虔诚的基督徒们还记得这个日子的起源是纪念一位名叫瓦伦丁的传教士，传说他在这一天违背了当时“战争期间禁止结婚”的教义坚持为情侣主持婚礼，被告发后在这天被教会处死。我记得母亲还在时曾经提起过，在【第一次虚空噬灭】发生前几年，那时她也还是小孩子，一位相当有影响力的公众人物（也是一位激进派的教徒）公然宣称“庆祝情人节就是拥护瓦伦丁的反宗教行为”并得到了相当一部分人的支持[鲸讶][鲸讶]，据说在当时的互联网上两拨人还吵得挺凶的，再加上那时似乎人人都患上了【离群综合征】，无性的生活方式成为主流，使得这个日子被冷落了许久，再到【“曼哈顿悲剧”】与〖“5·23西西里虚爆”〗相继发生，对于藏身于地下的幸存者们而言，“活下去”成了高于一切的目标，这个日子仿佛又被遗忘得更快了[委屈]。
> 
> 不过在米兰的话还好，毕竟是比较早一批接入〖ECU〗的【开罗尔网络】的结点城之一，【催产素】和【健脑药】的供需稳定之后，越来越多的人愿意主动捡回这个习俗，至少这两年的2月14日前后，东方街道的巧克力开始卖得很好，我的店里也会在节日前夕接到几件定制情侣首饰的单子，或许因为曾经毕竟是时尚之都，人们对于爱情的渴求复苏得更快些。
> 
> 谁不想多收获一些满怀爱意的[点赞][点赞][点赞]作为感情的催化剂呢，更何况这里是意大利呀！
> 
> 最后问一个可能有些冒犯的问题——
> 
> 那么，你和布加拉提会怎么庆祝今天呢？[呲牙][呲牙]

阿帕基不由得叹气。说什么庆祝，最近两个人的日程几乎完全错开。也是没有办法，自己作为组织下属货运队的负责人，除了日常货运任务之外还要决断相关的大事小情；而他在一个多星期前接下结点城代理负责人的差事之后杂务也变得更多，甚至忙到在办公室里打地铺，连私人套间都来不及回。每次碰面时必有一方无法从自己手头的公事里脱身，只来得及打个招呼就匆匆分别，最多只在一天的忙碌结束后通过邮件和全息通讯聊一些体己话，然后互道晚安睡去。

今天也是一样。按照日程，上午要去北边的佩斯卡拉中继站送一趟货，顺利的话——指路上不会与【BT】触发遭遇战——最早傍晚就能赶回来。

他早就习惯了奥卓德克上不连接【BB】的生活。作为在南部颇有名气、在中北部也打开了知名度的专业派送员，他已经积累了相当的实际经验，足够他在跑货的过程中沉着规避与应对BT。何况组织里的BT生态监测情报在全意大利乃至整个ECU一向是数一数二的靠谱，何况他那位出身于这支精英队伍的搭档兼恋人远比BB精明得多。

所以他在吃过早饭后迅速整顿行装，到车库里将指定货物装载到自己惯用的【长途型倒三轮摩托车】上。他亲手对这辆车子在ECU制定的货运载具标准范围内进行了更加优化的改装，组织也允许高等级的派送员在车库里存放三辆专属载具。他还给自己的改装摩托做了喷涂，黑色的前减震板上一边是在〖前搁浅时期〗相当知名的某汽车品牌的红色镰刀状LOGO[2]，另一边是极光紫色的“Moody Blues”字样，那紫色和他瞳孔的一部分颜色很像。

临走前他给布加拉提留下了一条寒暄的留言。虽然不确定他现在忙不忙，忙起来的话又要等什么时候才能看到，但阿帕基确认他一定会看，而且也一定会有所回应。他的恋人一向都是这样，即便自己忙得不成样子，对他人也依旧体贴入微。他的人望正是以这种性格为基础累积至今，不然的话，也不会临时被抽调，成为一个结点城的代理负责人。

……

要送到中继站的是设备维护所需的备份部件和为防万一预备给值班员工的急救药品。这一路的跑货之旅还算顺利，没遇上BT也没赶上那35%的降水概率，全部物资得以以几乎零损耗的状态被签收。中继站的工作人员们一迭连声地称赞着不愧是南部地区知名的专业人士，阿帕基从容地回应主要是所属分队的队友们给力。这并不是自谦，从结点城到佩斯卡拉的通途及沿路的必要设施是他与同属〖Libeccio分队〗的队友们用三个多月的时间凑足材料铺设搭建而成，这份功劳属于每一个队友，包括那个由于各种原因他看着不爽的四年前最晚入队的金毛情报员小子。

唯一稍微耽搁了他返程的因素是负责为中继站提供工作餐的伙房大妈好说歹说都要留他在这里尝尝手艺，他实在招架不住这位女士的盛情，只得多留一阵吃完午饭才离开。长期跑货让他已经有很久没有在午间尝到带着家庭味道的午餐，除此之外让他感慨的是期间聊起的话题：这位女士的丈夫和儿媳在五年前一次由〖阿西诺人〗煽动的暴乱中丧生，仓促地送走意外离去的亲人之后她陷入了巨大的悲痛，她本想去见在中继站工作的儿子最后一面再随故人们同去，然而刚到达就目睹了几个年轻人忙得连饭都顾不得吃的光景。于心不忍地为他们做了顿饭，是儿子和同事们大快朵颐后满足又期待的笑容让她一念之间改了主意，此后她作为中继站的后勤主管一直留在这里，照顾着儿子和同事们的饮食起居，成了和她一样在这场浩劫中失去了很多，却依然为了重建这个世界而努力工作的人们的温暖后盾。

不管这世界多么糟糕，幸存下来的人们都要找个理由活下去——或者说必须找个理由活下去，因为轻易地就这么一了百了的话反而会带来更大规模的次生灾害。

半路上奥卓德克线条凌厉的LED叶片忽然张开，播报着实时路况信息：一团南下的【开罗尔云】将要经过此路段，如果不在沿途的【雨亭】或【安全屋】内躲避，就必须在两分钟内冲过一定的距离才能完全脱离开罗尔浓度异常的力场范围。智能语音带着矜贵的口音冷静提醒：根据ECU现行标准，当前载具无法达到这个时速。他在头盔里轻笑一声，熟练地开足马力后从容地启动了氮气加速系统——

谁说他的Moody Blues和现行标准的倒三轮摩托车一样的？

语音提示已平安脱离预测开罗尔力场范围的同时，氮气表盘指针也在即将指向最低点时戛然而止，阿帕基关掉了把手附近的系统开关，继续以正常时速行驶了一段。车子的电量柱变为橙色并即将下滑到全长的1/3，他谨慎地放慢速度，靠近前方的充电桩做短暂停留。氮气系统的确是紧急时刻成倍加强马力的利器，然而代价是期间耗电量也会成倍增长。他和工坊组的队友、武器匠米斯达一起测试过很多次，目前的加速与耗电比例已经是极值，再没有了两全其美的空间，唯一的解决方案只有重新规划沿路充电桩的位置。所幸在一周前这个改造任务刚刚告一段落，否则摩托车电量耗尽后的剩余几十公里就只能靠徒步行进，而他出发前恰好没有把维护完成的加速骨架取回来放进随身的行装里。

如果是平日遇到这种状况，他一定会去就近的公用安全屋里避一阵子睡上一觉，但今天不同。他承认可能是受到早上那封来自米兰并提及这个日期的特别之处的拉家常邮件的影响，让他无论如何都想在今天按时赶回结点城去。

摩托车没有发动，阿帕基用腿撑着地面维持人与车的平衡。电量条渐渐在上涨中回复到绿色，他朝方才开回来的方向眺望，远方果然渐渐失去亮色，半弯失去了蓝色的彩虹倒悬于天际，宣告着未知的危险即将降临。

……

他在太阳完全落山前平安抵达，在前台的开罗尔系统前核销了货运任务的回单并完成签退，之后径直朝工坊走去。头上包着白色毛巾，穿着蓝白格子短背心，将卡其色连体工作服的上半身系在腰间的黑眼睛南部青年的工位周围一如既往地热火朝天，他正边调试一部贴着橘子和草莓贴纸的〖开罗尔无人机〗，边为被他称为“手枪们”的六个小小的AI全息投影进行调解工作——看就知道准是这群聒噪的小家伙们又拌嘴了。见阿帕基走进来，连忙放下手中的活计朝他寒暄，阿帕基摆了摆手，随口回了句：“真难得乔鲁诺那小子今天没来凑热闹啊，米斯达。”

“田野调查去了。要天黑以后才回来。”米斯达边回答边起身，走到后方不远处的货架上抽出一部贴着名牌的加速骨架，“联动轴换成了高纯钛合金的，我按普通部件更换结算的，回头再请我吃顿大餐就算两清了。”

“小意思。”阿帕基轻描淡写地应承，“商业街的玛格丽特披萨如何？”

"成交！"

两个人+六个AI全息投影又聊了些七七八八的琐碎话题，直到工坊大门再次被打开，看上去更像个高中生的小个子男青年以清脆的少年声线嚷着“米斯达啊我吃饭用的家伙什儿调好了没有啊”冲了进来。阿帕基回过头去，“人没到，嗓子倒先飘来了啊，纳兰迦。”

“阿帕基，晚上好啊~今天去哪儿跑东西了？”

“佩斯卡拉。”

“哦哦~~一天之内打来回吗？真不愧是‘南部最强的狮子’啊~~”

“你知道奉承我没什么好处的，纳兰迦。”

“别那么死板嘛~~啊对了，说起来，刚才我回了趟宿舍……布加拉提回来了哦！”

提到队长兼现任结点城代理负责人的名字，纳兰迦的深紫色眼睛顿时兴奋地亮了起来。

阿帕基只是不动声色地愣了一下。

“好像是棘手的工作终于告一段落了，接下来可以休息两天喘口气。他还说在办公室的地板上躺了一个多礼拜，实在是太怀念私人套间里的床了……”

纳兰迦在一边自顾自地说得眉飞色舞，直到米斯达走过来拍拍肩膀，他才回过神来注意到——

“啊咧，阿帕基不见了？难不成刚才是全息投影？”

“全什么息投影！你该知道现在这当口儿在他面前提那个名字该多有杀伤力吧。”米斯达说着揣起了双臂。

三秒钟之后，那张与实际年龄成反比的童颜上才露出恍然的神情。

……

即便外出执行任务时必穿的藏蓝色防护服比普通布料的衣服重了数倍，阿帕基还是以百米冲刺的速度杀回了宿舍区自己的私人套间门口。他下意识地看了一眼左侧的隔壁房门，定了定神，不知道他现在在房间里做什么，总之得先把这身死沉的衣服换下来再去见他。

于是他解开防护服上半身最上面的那层防水布，拉开覆盖在下面的拉链微敞着怀，略微弯下身去，通过虹膜扫描打开了自己房间的门。绕过玄关，让他没想到的是本该在隔壁房间的身影早就背对着他坐在桌旁等候着，穿着再平常不过的白底黑色指针纹样的套装，背后传来的声音让他回过头去，随即站起身，嘴角和眼里充盈着欣喜——

“回来了啊。”

私人套间只能录入房间主人本人的面部、虹膜和指纹扫描数据，除此之外还有一套手动密码盘，需要根据自定义的信息提示录入五道完全不同的长而复杂的密码。这五道密码被封存在每个人的紧急制动档案里，只在万一状况下才能报批人事部门调出执行，无人例外。阿帕基知道这世界上只有一个人能完全凭借一直以来对自己的了解，无需调出紧急档案就准确无误地一次性猜中全部五道密码。

就是此时此刻出现在他面前的这个人。

所以接下来，阿帕基镇定地关好房门，径直走过去一把将他拉进怀里，右手紧贴在他的后脑勺上，掌心仔细感受着乌黑发丝的触感，用一个浓厚的亲吻代替了分别一个多星期后重逢时想说出口的全部语言。

布加拉提接受了这个亲密的信号，顺从地阖上眼，双臂缠上阿帕基的肩背，由着他闯进自己的口腔里挑逗那片绵软，将那件沉重工作服的后颈向下拉扯的同时，迎合着对方的手沿着自己的脊柱沟向更敏感的下方游走，同时随波逐流地放任对方将自己缓缓地带到床边。

直到一只比实际年龄要苍老很多的左手和另一只要大上半圈的右手不约而同地摸索着交叠在嵌在电子墙壁上的一枚明黄色按钮上，激烈地缠吻了一番的两个人才默契地分开了短短的一段距离，嘴唇间蔓延着透明的银色细线，相视而笑。紧接着，阿帕基听到怀中的恋人小声吐露出一句盈满了渴望的低语——

“I miei sensi sono pieni di te[3]……Leone……”

闻言，阿帕基笑着捏了捏他的下巴，

“这句话等我真的充满你以后再说也不迟，布鲁诺。”

两只贴在墙上的手同时使力按下了按钮，灯光柔和地暗下了几度，智能语音只留下了一句“已切换至深度勿扰模式，愿您拥有一个美好的夜晚”之后就不再作声。

于是阿帕基得以放下心来，一边仔细地品味恋人的唇瓣，一边小心地取下自己的电子铐环和他头上的发夹。却在下一秒察觉他的恋人轻轻挣开了他，把自己的铐环解下丢到一边，原地蹲下身去。工作服的拉链急速下滑，他一下子明白接下来要发生什么，连忙抄手下去抚住了布加拉提的下巴。

“我还没冲澡……”

“不要紧。”

话音刚落，感觉到自己已经半起立的分身被一阵湿热的触感吞吐着包围，阿帕基忍不住发出了满足的的叹息，双手陷进布加拉提的黑发之中。

……

完全赤裸着裹在床上的两人一边互啄着对方的唇，一边微微摆腰让性器交叠着互相摩擦。而后阿帕基跪起身子，将整个人嵌在恋人的双腿间。

交往至今也即将进入第四个年头，布加拉提觉得每次被恋人放倒在床上的自己就像透明的凝胶，心甘情愿地任凭对方以唇舌熨过周身的每一寸皮肤，任凭那双只有在兴奋时才会体温升高的手由外而内地翻弄，直到化成一滩水，再全身心地将同样灼热的躯体包容其中。

只是每次即将化成水的临界点才是最令自己心焦的时刻，而他的恋人似乎有得是办法让他以不同的方式焦躁着，让自己恨不得马上想尽一切办法完全和他融为一体。只有这种时候他才会涌起一阵哀怨的念头：明明有一阵子因为忙碌没能见面，明明连呼吸都乱得一塌糊涂，明明那根硬挺的欲柱和自己的一样燥热得无以复加，为什么这个男人就有这种定力，不看着自己彻底方寸大乱就不罢休？

就像此时此刻——

“……纳兰迦说，你很怀念私人套间里的床，嗯？”布满了润滑剂滑进后穴的三根手指再三翻弄着内壁的敏感点，阿帕基哑着声音问，“……说说看，哪张床？”

“什么……莫名其妙的问题啊，单人套间里……嗯啊~~不就一张床吗……”

“……是吗？”

手指搅动的频率变快，布加拉提语不成句地抗议，“别，雷昂内……我快……啊啊……快不行了……”

“没关系，我可以……给你思考的时间，直到你说出答案再要你……”

男人说完抽出了手指。还在不由自主地回味余韵的身体顿时被甜中泛酸的空虚感包围。这个可恶的男人……布加拉提恼怒地在心底里骂了句在前搁浅时期说出来就会进监狱的脏话，咬牙撑起渐渐发软的身子。双膝间仍旧容得下阿帕基的身体，他用右臂勾住恋人的后颈，左手缓缓抚着他的脸，略低下头追随着他的视线，深蓝色的眼睛里泛起迷离的波光，软着声音开口：

“……床当然想自己的，caro mio ben……可是，人，只想你一个啊……”

说完他近距离凝视着神情由惊转喜的恋人，笑弯了眼睛，低头赐予他细碎的亲吻之余，摸索到摩擦在臀缝间筋络分明的硬挺，对准了自己亟待着以

热络的强横来抚慰的入口，缓缓地沉下腰去。

前端刚刚顺利进入，阿帕基轻轻地抚了几下恋人的腰杆，紧接着趁他不备，用双手钳住两侧略微向下用力。一口气被侵入深处的突然充实令布加拉提难耐地拔高了声音惊呼，然而两个人都知道，这还仅仅是刚刚开场。

去追究到底是谁占据着主动已经没有了意义，密不可分地纠缠在一起的两个人摆动着身体互相迎合着对方，甜腻而荡漾的呻吟应和着躯体间起伏的波涛，恋人无比撩人的声线让阿帕基忍不住将头埋进他的胸口，用舌尖逗弄最靠近心脏那侧的小巧凸起。

按捺不住突发的微小刺激，布加拉提不禁扬起下巴，手指死死地扣住阿帕基的肩头。习惯了离群索居的人们依旧被无性生活主导的当下，这种体验堪称弥足珍贵，因为这代表着他们将会比普通人收获到比催产素更为难得的【喜悦素】，从而获得更多的愉悦感。当挨过暂时的痛苦沉浸于欢愉，对方似乎也因为自己的反应而由衷地感到愉悦。这仿佛是一种加成，专属于两个人之间愉悦密码经由身体的连结互相传递，收获的不止是翻倍增长的快乐。

“你的里面在发抖了，布鲁诺……”

“雷昂内……哈啊……雷昂内……一起……”

“好啊~反正……我也早就，快忍不住了……”

冲击与摆荡的力度与频率到了最快，泫然欲泣的喘息与难以自抑的低吼在空气里纠结。几乎是同时，布加拉提将灰白色的体液洒在两人的胸口之间，阿帕基将自己的那腔灼热的欲望毫无保留地种进恋人的身体里。

攀附着彼此的身体又缠绵地接了一阵子吻，在依旧保持身体相连的前提下，阿帕基顺势将布加拉提重新压回身下。

“将近十天的份……你可要做好觉悟啊~~”

顺手拉住他抚上脸颊的右手，布加拉提顺着他的食指向下缓缓亲吻。从中节指骨到掌纹附近蔓延着一条刺青，由宽窄不同的等长矩形构成，他知道在前搁浅时期的人们将这个称为条形码，需要用特制的激光扫码枪才能读出真正的内容。

“人早就是你的了……你随意，我奉陪到底就是。”

阿帕基笑着低头吻下去，紧紧扣住那只比实际年龄苍老得多的左手，如同终于冲破了重重阻碍终于能够互相依靠的一对【开罗尔晶体】。

……

直到布加拉提连手都抬不起来，阿帕基才住了手，为在欢愉中承受更大负担而消耗了太多体力的恋人细心清理身体，而后在他额角印下一吻，坐在床边环顾着这个平时只能被称为“睡觉的地方”的房间。

同步进入深度勿扰模式的电子铐环只在蓝色的背光下显示时间。还有两个多小时，这一天就又要过去了。不知道明天这个还在萧索中挣扎的世界会发生什么，会不会比今天好一点。

不远处的桌子上似乎多了什么东西，他连忙起身走过去。是一枝晶莹剔透的紫色小花，由粗细不等的铁丝弯出叶与花的轮廓，叶片与花瓣似乎是加了色素的一片薄薄的树脂，从工艺上看起来是前搁浅时期的产物，听〖托莱多地下商业街〗的人说，好像是叫什么水晶花来着，是纯手工做的，至少在从前成本也不算高。尽管使用【开罗尔打印机】还能做出更仿真的造型，但很多人就是喜欢这种带着些许粗砺的纯手工产物。倒锥桶状的花萼托着不规则的星星一样的裂变花瓣，他见过这种花，在徒步送货时经过相对陡峭的荒地，这朵紫色小花顽强地一丛一丛地开放在路边，甚至有一次在雨亭里躲避BT时，他屏住呼吸看着亭外这丛小花在时间雨的灌溉下经历了十几次从破土而出到回归尘土的过程。

记得这是叫……龙胆花吧，花语是…………

回忆起花语的同时，阿帕基注意到旁边还有一张手写的小卡片。没写字的一面印着油画般的前搁浅时期阳光明媚的那不勒斯港。除了公文签字之外，越来越少的人会用这种相对淳朴的方式传情达意，但就是因为越来越少才显得越发珍贵，他的恋人真是个表里如一可爱的人。

龙胆花的话语是“让我拥抱你的悲伤”。

卡片的背面只写了一句：Sei il mio unico valentino[4], Leone。

明天去商店街买个花瓶吧。听说有位匠人从曾祖父辈开始就在已经完全消失在版图上的那座水城烧制玻璃工艺品来着。

想到这里，阿帕基拿过签字笔，在卡片下方的空白处回了一句：

Essere bloccato con te volentieri[5]…Bruno

——01.Valentine·END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]阿帕基的智能语音播报音源采样自英国女演员蒂尔达·斯文顿。文中提及的四部电影作品及角色分别为《地狱神探》中的加百列、《纳尼亚传奇》系列中的白女巫、《奇异博士》中的古一法师以及《我们需要谈谈凯文》中的伊娃。
> 
> [2]红色镰刀是迈凯伦汽车的品牌Logo。原作设定中阿帕基最喜欢的运动员，英年早逝的巴西赛车手埃尔顿·塞纳于1985-1993年效力于迈凯伦F1车队，并在这里达到了车队和个人职业生涯的巅峰。
> 
> [3]你占据了我的全部感官（直译：我的感官充满了你）。
> 
> [4]你是我唯一的情人
> 
> [5]此生只愿为你搁浅


	2. 02. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天讲的是茶和布相遇和重逢的点点滴滴。因为遇上之后的深入交流都发生在日落时分，所以就根据标题有了这个故事。
> 
> 玩过或云过游戏的盆友应该知道，电子铐环的外形就是和手铐很像（据个人观察并不像手铐那样两边等大，而是分为稍厚一些的主铐环[亮灯的那个]和稍薄一些的副铐环。游戏中我最喜欢的NPC玛玛就是出于一些原因平时不扣副铐环，所以我才有了“副铐环用来辅助识别与检测生命体征”的联想）。
> 
> 货运警察的话，大致相当于海关的安检员之类的吧。这次让普罗修特在邮件里提到了所谓“新旧那不勒斯城”的一些往事，由于对开罗尔网络的态度分歧，新城人（包括其实是旧城出身的新城人）对旧城人非常不待见。但也不是没有眼界通透的人在，比如说新城出身的茶就是个很好的人嘛www
> 
> 总之就又是硬扯的一篇，还挺温馨的，祝大噶食用愉快XD

提交了未来48小时南部地区的BT生态预测数据，布加拉提活动了几下脖子，站起身，打算出去走走。〖开罗尔无人机〗投放使用以来，获取边远地区乃至焦油海洋上空的开罗尔粒子浓度数据途径更加便捷，无需大费周章地徒步远征，只需要专业平稳地操作就够。在无人机组工作的队员纳兰迦已经成长为主力了，这很值得欣慰，下个月可以考虑向上头申请再改善一下他现有的待遇。

不难想象为什么在〖前搁浅时期〗这东西会被用来精准送货，因为确实方便，尽管后来这也成了人们不愿再面对面交流的诱因之一。但凡是可能改变生活习惯的文明，大都自带双刃剑属性，推广普及范围越大，两刃越锋利。或许是吸许了先人的教训，这东西现在只用于必要情况下的科研数据采集与高空摄影，即便投递货物也只限在大型灾害现场且人力无法抵达的前提下投递救援物资，常规的货运依然需要靠人力——为的还是加强人与人之间情感上的无形连接。

他还是个少年时就加入了组织开始做送货工作，并且做到了目前为数不多的精英级。即便是案头工作开始多起来的当下，只要有机会，他还是会出去跑一跑。

那么今天的工作结束了，收几封早上还没来得及看的私人邮件好了——

> 发件人
> 
> **罗马结点城 “PASSIONE”综合总部气象台特殊气候对策部**
> 
> **普罗修特·比安奇**
> 
> 标题
> 
> **关于新旧那不勒斯结点城**
> 
> ————————————————————
> 
> 报告已收到。数据依旧详细到让我省了不少事，不愧是全〖ECU〗精确率最高的〖旧那不勒斯结点城〗优秀员工！！！[大笑][点赞]
> 
> 那么，接下来聊点私事。
> 
> 我只在小时候和母亲去过一次那不勒斯，那时还没有新旧城的说法，〖西西里虚爆〗发生后，海岸线最南端的城市还叫萨莱诺。再后来上了学，ECU开始筹建，每天看到的都是关于〖意大利联邦〗各城市为了是否加入【开罗尔网络】吵得不可开交，那不勒斯是吵得最凶的城市之一。后来反对派们纷纷离开了故乡一路向南，与完全不想和开罗尔网络扯上关系的萨莱诺联手搞出了独立自治的〖新那不勒斯结点城〗——作为土生土长的旧城人，后来的事不必我多说你也知道，何况这段往事已经被写进中学必修科目的教材里了。
> 
> 直到我们加入“热情”。我记得那是我第一次接到出差任务，目的地就是新城。但在出发的前一天，〖南岸暴动〗发生了：极端分子煽动散居于新城郊外的〖阿西诺人〗——在英语国家，他们被叫作【米尔人】，反正都是一个意思，都是在从前为人们做农活的牲畜[1]——他们以新移民的身份混入新城地下区域，紧接着开始劫停货运单，不知道为什么演变为打砸抢，还殃及无辜居民，造成了严重的伤亡[生气][生气]。新城的货运系统一时瘫痪，直到两位和我们年龄差不多的货运警察自发组建货运队，才算解了燃眉之急。
> 
> 再接下来——“热情”奉ECU的命令协助新城恢复货运系统，大半年后对开罗尔网络各种不待见的新城也在“大人们”的斡旋下“真香”了。尽管之后几年旧城吃了些亏，到新旧城轮值制出台，就平安地走到今天了。
> 
> 话说回来，该说你运气好还是不好呢，偏偏在轮值交接期之后被任命为结点城代理负责人。交接期前后的一段时间明明是最忙的时候吧！何况你也是从头开始打理这些杂七杂八的事！
> 
> 不过，这也是个机会。毕竟贝里克鲁先生也到了要退休的年纪，而你的直属上司波尔波听说也打算提前内退吧。
> 
> 搞不好你真的会是旧那不勒斯结点城的下一任负责人呢？
> 
> PS：我承认我对阿西诺人一直有偏见，但我还是认为单凭一群只懂得沉浸在跑腿带来的愉悦感的单细胞人形生物，是不会起对无辜群众动手的念头的！

……

电梯上行。没有外出任务的日子里，他时常到地面大厅来看看。透过强化玻璃门可以看到很大的户外临时停车场。室内相对宽广的区域留给货运工种第一时间交接物资，其次是前台的全息投影区与客用洽谈区域，以及留给员工们的休息区。他看到自己分队里的两个成员就在休息区，米斯达难得把工作服齐整地穿在身上（虽然走近看才发现拉链还是刚与腹部平齐地微敞着怀），今天头顶上换了块蓝白格纹的布料，坐在角落的软包椅上和入聊天。对面坐着的是4年前离开ECU总部直接加入组织的乔鲁诺·乔巴纳，平时除了送货外，主要负责维护开罗尔网络数据库和生态对比调查。两个自家队员边喝着魔爪饮料边聊天，布加拉提连忙走过去和他们寒暄了几句，然后坐在一边，别过头看向窗外。

今天是晴天。窗外的天空被染成暖色，宣告着白天即将结束。

“布加拉提真的很喜欢看日落啊……”米斯达随口说着。

“毕竟是白天的工作结束，可以按时下班的信号嘛。”布加拉提半开玩笑地回应，“……干嘛这么看我？”

“这个嘛……”

米斯达接过了有些为难地欲言又止的乔鲁诺的话茬，“毕竟我们的印象里你是个不折不扣的工作狂嘛~~所以听你提到‘按时下班’之类的字眼会觉得很新鲜。”

笑着回了一句“我在你们眼里到底是个什么人啊”，布加拉提将视线重新聚焦到户外。近几年结点城周边的气候越来越好，天空的颜色也不再是经年累月的阴沉，渐渐通透了许多，用那些从前搁浅时期生活过来的老人家们的话说，越来越像他们记忆里一年里几乎2/3的白天都被阳光热烈亲吻的那不勒斯了。

确实，一天当中他最喜欢的就是这样的日落时分，除了颜色令人感到温暖安心，当然也有其他原因。

好比说，触景生情，爱屋及乌，诸如此类。

……

……

9年前的“热情”还不是罗马以南最大的综合性独立民营组织，仅仅是个刚有些名气的小型货运公司而已。

5月23日傍晚5点20分，新那不勒斯结点城关卡前面。再过四个月就满20岁的黑发青年刚熄掉摩托引擎下车。刚把稍微长过肩颈相连的骨节的头发绑在脑后准备卸货，两三个货运警察踱着方步，悠悠地围过来，漫不经心打量着单枪匹马来送货的高高瘦瘦的小青年。

“打哪来的？”一个鼻梁上挂着雀斑的警察问。

黑发青年正要回答，旁边的另一个刀条脸嗤笑了一声，“还用问？看他胳膊上的手铐子就知道，准是从旧城的号子里逃出来的呗~”

“照这么说旧城的治安也不行啊~~”第三位鹰钩鼻子凑过来，“别看手铐子这么高级，这犯人这不还是想溜出来就溜出来嘛~~”

“那样的话倒霉的可是咱们新城啊~~尤其是咱们，还不得加班加点地防着这帮在逃犯啊……”

“可不是嘛~~”

黑发青年压了压头顶绣着“热情”组织LOGO的银灰色棒球帽帽檐，忍耐了一小会儿才没当着他们的面不耐烦的啧舌——若是这样他们准又有话说了，他才懒得给这帮死守着成见洋洋自得的家伙们创造新的嚼舌根机会。

之前他一直跑北部的线路，从业四年以来这还是第一次来新城执行送货任务。早就听说新城住民对和开罗尔网络沾边的事相当刻薄，现在看来还真是这样。说来也有趣，之前各结点城的首脑为是否接入开罗尔网络吵得不可开交时，反对派们最常提及的理由之一就是这个相当于身份证明的电子铐环看上去像是给犯人预备的，戴起来感觉简直各种生理不适。

但总是揪着电子铐环的外形来说事，未免有点太没水准，毕竟同类型的段子在网络留言板上随便伸手就能捞上来一大把。可以的话他倒希望能听到些新鲜的讽刺梗，这样一来好歹还有心情和这帮家伙理论几句消磨时间，搞不好这三个人里的其中之一就是从旧城迁过来的反对派，就当和街坊邻居拌嘴了……

“喂，你们几个！干嘛呢？”

不远处传来一声闷雷似的怒喝。刚才还洋洋得意地踱步的三个警员立刻老实地回头打立正，像老鼠见了猫，“……队长。”

压在帽檐下的视线略微上挑，黑发青年注意到被他们叫作队长的那个紫头发高个男人警服和警姿都相当整洁利落。

“有闲心磕牙，没工夫好好当班，嫌晚班无聊是吧？无聊的话不如绕着结点城跑几圈？”

“没没没有队长……”鹰钩鼻子连忙心虚地赔笑，“我们就是……见这小哥儿脸生，跟他打个招呼……”

被叫作队长的男人眼神里带着疑问看过来。黑发青年清了清嗓子，相当淡定地点头，“是啊，就是打个招呼……顺便打听打听旧城的牢饭好不好吃。”

被刻意加重的“旧城的牢饭”听上去相当刺耳，队长皱着眉把三个人挨个儿横了一眼，舒了一口气，“……都各归各位！八点钟准时在这儿集合，绕结点城外墙跑8圈。”

“队长……！”

“再废话10圈，解散！”

三个警察悻悻地回到各自的岗位上。那位队长走过来抬手敬了个礼，不卑不亢但很有诚意地说，“抱歉。是我管教不力……冒犯了。”

“没关系，来之前我做好思想准备了。”

“你是……嗯，旧城‘热情’组织的派送员……第一次来新城跑货，是吧？”

黑发青年点点头，“收件人是地下生活区B7层的……一位叫‘欧维·佩鲁索’的人，是他在旧城的女儿委托运送的支气管炎治疗药。”。

说话间将帽子摘下来，掖进环在腰上系了个活结的工作服袖口。黑发青年没注意到在他摘下帽子的瞬间，面前这位比他高了半头的年轻警官愣了一小会儿。

“欧维·佩鲁索啊……是有这么个人。其实这大爷人不错，就是犯起倔来挺让人没办法的……新旧城的物流系统区别很大，你送的又是药品，报关时需要的单据比较多，得麻烦你挨个出示一下，我会告诉你，你慢慢找就行……”

接下来黑发青年按指示找齐了所有需要出示的单据，而后在年轻警官的引领下进入结点城大厅。中间年轻警官去忙了些别的，黑发青年按他指的顺序里里外外转了一圈，快半个小时后才把货物顺利上交。临走前夕阳西下，在大门口他又遇上了那位年轻警官。

“交货了？”

“嗯。还要谢谢你的指点让我省了不少事。”

黑发青年说着把那顶棒球帽抽出来，又将腰上用衣袖挽的结打开，重新把工作服完整地套回只穿了件白色短袖T恤的上半身。他套衣服时年轻警官很自然地帮他拿过帽子，中途拉链卡在胸口的位置，高个子男人见状把帽子压回主人的头顶，又略微弯腰凑过去，小心地查看卡住的原因。期间黑发青年越过他的肩膀看向远处的天空，十几只鸟成群结队地划过渐渐暗成接近紫色的天空与尚存一丝暖色的夕阳间晕染出的模糊边界，他第一次注意到原来夜晚来临前的天空层次是这么美。

直到年轻警官又站直了身子，视线里落日下的天空被他的半边脸取代，“好了，是和外侧那层防水布夹住了。”说着还顺手帮他将拉链顺畅地提到锁骨下方。

黑发青年看着帽檐下他那双眼睛不禁怔了片刻，连忙低头正了正自己头顶的帽子，才回了句：“……谢谢。”

“应该的。”

“无意冒犯……如果新城的货运警察都像你这么通情达理就好了。”

年轻警官带着歉意笑了笑，“其实那三个人里有两个老家就在旧城……我只是看不惯他们那副忘本的嘴脸而已。”

“那……他们三个待一会儿真的要跑圈吗？”环顾着宽广的结点城外围广场，黑发青年有些心虚地问。

“那当然了~~我也会跟着跑。”

“诶？”

“之前也说了是我管教不力，他们玩忽职守，待人的态度又不得体，我这个队长当然负主要责任……这就是新城货运警队的纪律。”顿了顿，年轻警官又说，“……你以后再来新城，要是再遇上这类事，就直接说你认识二队的队长雷欧·阿帕基，他们就不敢造次了。”

……

那天之后，天气越发炎热。黑发青年又去新城送过三四趟货，每次都能遇上那位二队的队长，两个人互相点头致意就算打过招呼，第四次见面时那位队长还趁他不备将一罐冰凉的魔爪饮料贴在他后颈上。他捂着脖子想抗议，对方却说这是请他的，回礼可以等下次见面再说。

只是这个“下次”隔了好久。两天后的7月15日，包括他在内的派送员们被告知新城线暂时停运，开放时间另行通知，并被告知出于安全考虑，没事尽量不要往新城跑。他在疑惑中重新去跑北线，一路上听着【奥卓德克】用格里高利·派克的合成语音播报了一整天关于阿西诺人混进结点城内部制造暴力事件的新闻。之后隔了差不多三个月南线才恢复，他被临时派去替别人去一趟新城，却被他的队员们告知，暴动发生后第三天，他们的队长就和三队队长雷纳德·卡莫拉内西去自发整顿已经完全瘫痪的新城货运系统，现在两个人已经合伙单干了，他们也既将在月底离开警队，去追随他们的队长。

后来新城那次造成46人死亡百余名民众受伤的暴力事件被官方称为“南岸暴动”，以此为契机，新城在第二年同意自6月1日起正式全面连入开罗尔网络。

黑发青年本以为这个故事到这里就结束了，但没想到的是，在距离新城正式接入开罗尔网络的前四天，两人之前停滞了将近一年的轮轴，以一种意想不到的形式，重新转动了起来。

新城接入开罗尔网络所需的元件，是从工业要塞〖都灵结点城〗发送至〖罗马结点城〗，再从罗马通过旧那不勒斯运抵新城。这天送达的是最后一批用来搭建数据库的芯片与容器。黑发青年在交货时听工作人员们提起了五天前发生在郊外的一起令人后怕不已的事件：〖LL货运队〗一辆运送遗体的货车距离火葬场仅剩10公里的时候，遗体突然尸变化作BT并拖走了司机，幸亏同车的同伴处置得很冷静，才没让BT吞掉活人产生新的【虚空噬灭】事件，不然的话，搞不好整个新城和大半个旧城都将化作焦土并被焦油吞噬。他们唏嘘着没想到暴动发生后第一时间自发修复新城货运的队伍居然会以这种方式落幕，真是可惜。

下午走出结点城时，天阴沉沉的。不快点赶回去的话，恐怕只能找个岩洞或安全屋暂时停留了。黑发青年这样想着，挥去心头的沉重，准备踏上归途。一路上乌云追在身后，前面路边的荒地是散居在旧城周边的阿西诺人据点之一，这帮为了自己送货一时爽却从别人手里劫货的狂人们相当难缠，还是绕开比较妥……？！

视野里掠过一个完全不似阿西诺人的身影，让他心里一沉。在前面的路口他放慢车速，调头骑回到据点周边。路旁的地表很崎岖，摩托车是进不去的。他连忙把车停在对面的雨亭之下，将与奥卓德克连结的视镜放到眼前调整焦距。

大雨倾盆而至。

那个身影没有防雨遮蔽，只一味地径直前行，渐渐逼进据点。再次用奥卓德克确认过地形状况，他摘下了视镜，向着那个身影笔直地追过去。坦白说他现在很慌张，慌张到无暇留意脚下的地形，以至于踩到乱石踉跄了几步。通过视镜他认出那个高个子究竟是谁，而之后他只有一个念头——

**无论如何，都不能放任那个人走上那一步！**

所以在差点被绊倒的时候，他撑着一旁有些锋利的尖石努力站起身，朝着那个方向大喊出一个名字——

“雷欧·阿帕基——！！！”

身影停住了，回过头去——确实是他。头发比第一次见面时长了不少。

黑发青年跑到他的面前，一把拽住他的手腕。而对方似乎也认出了他，声音低沉而茫然：“……你……是旧城那个派送员……？”

“虽然我不知道发生了什么，但如果你去投奔阿西诺人的话就太可惜了。”

“…………不关你的事。”

“啊，是吗。”

男人的冷漠似乎没对他造成什么打击。他反而趁抽出手臂打算转身离去的男人不备解下了铐环的另一端，紧接着迅速铐在男人的左手腕上。奥卓德克的叶片亮起红灯极速开合，智能语音“发现非本体生命体征反应，请留意……”的提示还没说完，就被本体解除了报警模式，“现在……这也是我的事了。”

说着，黑发青年用还能自由活动的左手摘下连着工作服的防雨帽，和他一起暴露在密集的雨点中。男人讶异地看着他，忍不住脱口而出一句：“你是不是疯了？！”

“让雨水把你变得衰老，这样的话即便打不过阿西诺人，也能变成BT拖他们下水……你是这么想的吧？”

顿了顿，黑发青年稍微仰起脸，直挺挺地看着眼前的人，“摆在面前的有两条路，要么你把我也拖下水，要么跟我走。”

“还有第三条路，我可以就地动手杀了你。”

“你不会随便杀人的，我知道。”

男人似乎想说些什么，然而嘴唇只是嗫嚅几下，什么都没说出口。黑发青年有一双深蓝色的眼睛，那种蓝像他在前搁浅时期的残留影像里看到的晴空之下的海面，完全让人想象不到现在包围着残缺不全的亚平宁半岛的大片焦油曾经是如此清澈通透又深邃的颜色。

“我们打个赌吧，阿帕基……如果我们没在这场雨中变老，雨停之后，我带你走。”

他看着透明的水滴顺着柔润齐整的黑色发梢滴落在防水材质的工作服上，听着他在雨里柔声下了赌注，混杂在密集的雨点形成的白噪音里。那均匀的声音让他感到莫名平静，暂时驱散了横亘在心底数日的巨大悲痛。他忍不住闭上眼低下头去，将额头抵在对方的额头上。按说谁都不会对一个间隔很久没见面的不熟悉的人做出如此唐突的举动，但他就是不由自主地这么做了。

而对方也没有躲开，只是轻轻地将手搭在他的肩上。

残阳划破云层，雨停了。空气里弥漫着泥土混杂着草叶的潮湿香味。在荒凉的大地上相互依靠的两个人几乎同时睁开眼，黑发青年注视着男人那双和雨云散开后伴着夕阳的天空一样同时晕染着青紫与金黄的眼睛，调皮地笑着：

“看来……是我赢了~”

很多年以后男人才知道黑发青年其实一早就清楚那就是一场普通的雨，毕竟这一年开始除了送货，他也开始做起了BT生态观测的工作。因为当时周边的开罗尔粒子浓度还不足以积累到形成时间雨云层的程度，且天上也并没有出现倒悬的六色彩虹。而当时一味沉湎于悲伤的自己并没有注意到这些，只是满心想着干脆就这样在雨里随便流失掉生命就好。

之后黑发青年将自己的摩托车寄存到安全屋里等待组织里的同伴回收，又借调了一辆寄存在那里的普通小型货运卡车，维持着铐在一起的状态开车将他带回了旧城。一路上男人本以为会被问起究竟发生过什么，哪知道对方什么都没有过问，只是对着车载播放器扫了一下铐环。

最先打破沉默的反而是眼神凌厉的紫发男人：

“虽然打过了几次交道，我还不知道你的名字。”

音响里流淌出告解般的歌词： _我选择了逃避，选择了离开，我需要寻找一条救赎之路，在我绝望之前_ [2]。

黑发青年目视着前方，平静地回答：

“布加拉提。”

而后转过头，带着笑意看着副驾驶席上的男人，完整地念出自己的名字——

“……布鲁诺·布加拉提。”

……

……

工坊新来了一批等待维护的枪械，网络维护组的交班时间也要到了。米斯达和乔鲁诺和他们的队长简短告别，而后迅速投入到各自的工作岗位去。布加拉提顺手帮他们将空掉的魔爪饮料罐扔进金属回收桶，之后信步走到了结点城大厅门口。

似乎就是从遇见阿帕基以后，不管是在城里，还是在跑货的路上，自己格外喜欢在晴朗的傍晚时分有意无意地眺望落日背后的天空。但只在一种情况下例外：阿帕基刚好就在自己身边的时候。起初他以为这个有意无意的习惯只是会让自己回忆起和他相遇和重逢时发生的点点滴滴，后来他发现似乎并不止如此。

他所追逐的并不仅仅是对往昔的回忆，而是和恋人那双绚丽的眼色相似的光芒。所以当他不在身边时自己可以眺望着落日余晖，就当他每时每刻都在。而一旦那个人回到他目之所及的地方，人都回来了，又何必多此一举地用睹物的方式寄托思念呢？

远处引擎的轰鸣声慢慢越来越近，布加拉提知道这轰鸣声并不属于组织里任何一辆量产型的倒三轮摩托。只有一个人会由着自己的驾驶习惯改用这种引擎以求载重和速度的最大平衡。那个人有着和转暗的天色一样深沉得让人忍不住怜惜的过往，也有着和炫目的余晖一样热烈得让人移不开视线的灵魂

那个人就是雷欧·阿帕基。他甘愿拼上一切去厮守的恋人。

——02.Sunset·END——


	3. 03. Embarrassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《死亡搁浅》PA，快递员头子茶和搭档兼恋人布在末世货运组织里边工作边恋爱的日常。
> 
> 题目关于尴尬，在当下我能想象到最尴尬的情形，莫过于暧昧期的两个人其中一方想着对方下菜时正好被对方撞见。本以为写完乔鲁诺的尴尬论再引出曾经茶的脑海里浮现出布的尴尬瞬间就算完了，想不到中途起了“杀”心，干脆让茶在妄想里狠狠地做了酱酱酿酿的事。所以在明确在2月3日当天鸽了的半夜，我在群里对各位劳斯们宣告：我杀疯了……
> 
> 对游戏世界观有一定了解的盆友，如果看到最后，一定会从某句话里发现关于布身世的一点端倪。这个端倪会在下一章和布左手的秘密同时公开，而下一章的某个段落恰好是激发我写死亡搁浅PA的灵感源头。
> 
> 波尔波真是个有趣的人啊，使用的表情符都是食物。
> 
> 年前三次元的若干工作等待收尾，所以最近将是两天更一篇。望大噶见谅。
> 
> 一修高速进度就放缓的我将这一章又不小心写成了R18，这样下去预定必上高速的5、7、19和20，我琢磨我得把自己熬成人干TAT

夜晚到来之前，如果三位以上的Libeccio分队成员都还在结点城内部，通常会一起约顿饭边吃边聊。聊的内容很杂，除了各自岗位内发生的小插曲，还有些其他有的没的，直到吃完了各自回宿舍或者继续忙工作。

“啊啊啊……真是，让我不知道该说啥好啊……”

托莱多地下商店街的披萨店。纳兰迦·基尔迦岔岔不平地嚼着手里的一角玛格丽特披萨，皱着眉头含混地咕哝。店里披萨炉的材料是他、福葛和米斯达凑的，之后又给会砌炉子的老板全程打下手。老板知道这个爱玩无人机的小派送员的口味，会在他来店时单独烤一份牛肚菇，让他叠在自己的那一角披萨上吃。

“……都说过多少次了，把嘴里的东西都咽干净了再说话。”坐在他身边的潘纳科塔·福葛边语气平静地训话边抬起右手，用拇指擦掉了纳兰迦嘴角的红酱，又自然而然地放到自己嘴边舔掉，“说不定人家本来就没注意到这一点吧，要是那时候你真的说出实情的话，尴尬的可是对方啊不是吗。”

今天换了件蓝红配色的连体工装，但上半身依旧敞着怀的米斯达茫然地眨了眨眼，“……发生什么事了？”

“嗐！”纳兰迦又咬了一大口披萨，这次全都咽下去之后才开口，“……我昨天不是难得去跑了趟货嘛，倒是不远，在坎波巴索的避难所，那里的神父定了个新沙漏用来控制布道时发言的时长……”

“我知道，那单还是我派给你的。”阿帕基将饼边撕下来，往手边的一小碟芝士粉里蘸了蘸，“……然后呢，发生了啥？”

“因为当天不是礼拜日嘛，神父又不在教会，也就没穿长袍……可是，签收的时候我抬头看全息投影，一下就注意到一件事。”

“啥事（什么事）？”米斯达和乔鲁诺异口同声地问。

“那位全息投影上的胖胖大叔啊……”纳兰迦咽了一口柠檬水，“……穿了一条尺寸完——全不合的牛仔裤，而且裤门都炸开了。搞得我无论如何都忍不住把视线往那里瞟，提醒他也不是，不提醒也不是，还要被他反复关心问是不是发生了啥事……你说当初他在给自己扫全息投影的时候就没注意到这一点吗？”

“呃……那还真是……超尴尬啊……”米斯达说着隔着头巾挠了挠鬓角。

“不过这种状况还是提醒比较好吧。”布加拉提想了想，“……虽然你们会尴尬一时，但至少接下来大叔和别人联系的时候就会把全息投影改掉了……”

“诶对哦！”纳兰迦拍了拍自己的头，可接下去又沮丧地缩起了肩膀，“……那如果接下来神父大叔意识到自己那副‘尊容’早被别人看去不知多少遍，岂不是我的错了……啊啊啊不如过几天我去新城的教会去忏悔忏悔好了……”

“那就只能祈祷接下来能提醒他的对象是关系好到当面挑明也不会有什么不好的人吧。”福葛揉了揉他的头，“你也别想太多了，晚上我安顿完这批药就陪你值夜班。”

“福——葛——你最好了~~”纳兰迦撒娇似的拖长了声音，向自己的队友兼恋人表达谢意。

“这么说来……”直接把饼边和剩下的饼体对折的米斯达干脆地咬下去，“尴尬是会传染的吧？”

纳兰迦和福葛同时叹气，“啊又来了……米斯达一思考，上帝就发笑。”

“不是，你们看啊~~”米斯达把剩下的一口披萨撕成两小块，又从还摊在中间的几角上面拈了片有些发蔫但依然油绿的罗勒叶，“这个（摆饼边）是纳兰迦，这个（摆还留存着红酱和奶酪混合物的一小块饼胚）是神父大叔，这个（摆罗勒叶）假设是大叔的朋友……纳兰迦看到神父大叔怎么样但大叔不自知，所以很尴尬；回来和我们复述这件事，我们也或多或少体会得到当时场面有多尴尬；另一方面假设后来朋友提醒了大叔，大叔意识到自己的丑态暴露在不止一个人面前，所以很尴尬，然后朋友看到大叔这样了，又会为大叔的尴尬而尴尬……”说完，米斯达把这三样用来打比方的东西拈到一块儿一口吃掉，“所以你看，尴尬是不是会传染的。”

纳兰迦和福葛同步若有所思，“好像还真是这样……”

“……圭多说的应该就是尴尬的三个主要表现了。”乔鲁诺咽下了饼边之后开口。

“……这话怎么说？”

“首先，衣冠不整的大叔属于‘自我暴露尴尬’——虽然本人暂时没有察觉，但那确实是一般状况下不够得体的一面；在纳兰迦发觉这一点的瞬间，是‘评估尴尬’，是根据各自成长过程中的生活经验来判定‘这种场合很尴尬’的……至于说不出口，那就属于‘共情尴尬’……”

“乔鲁诺老师，请再讲得简单一点。”纳兰迦举了举手，更像个中学生了，“什么叫共……‘共情尴尬’”

连声对这位实际年龄比自己大两岁的童颜前辈道了两次“抱歉”，乔鲁诺继续说下去，“说白了，‘共情尴尬’就是‘为了他人的尴尬而感到尴尬’，这种情况下我们可能不是当事人或旁观者，可能只是刚好路过，甚至可能不认识对方，比如说……”

“……比如说我在跑货路上遇到了明明一句都不在调上但边开车边嚎得起劲还自我陶醉的霍尔玛吉欧？”

乔鲁诺点点头，“……虽然对这位罗马的同僚有些失礼，但这确实也是‘共情尴尬’的一种形式。”

“不过啊……会有那种‘在一起很久都没有觉得过尴尬的人’在吗……”米斯达的思考还在继续，“……阿帕基和布加拉提，你们算是这样的吧？”

被提名的两人对视了一眼，几乎同步拿起了自己手边的柠檬水，灌了一大口下去——

谁说没有过的——！

即将携手步入在一起的第四个年头的两人同时在心底如是说。

确认了彼此心意后的现在，着实是坦承到不会轻易为了什么事而尴尬的程度，反而会觉得偶尔展现出不灵光那一面的对方也挺可爱的。

可毕竟人与人之间默契啊信赖啊之类的东西并不是一眨眼就有的。至少在那层名叫“暧昧”的窝户纸被捅破之前，什么都不好说。

……

……

> Ago.31, 2050
> 
> 发件人
> 
> 旧那不勒斯结点城 “PASSIONE”货运总部
> 
> 波尔波
> 
> 标题
> 
> 关于货运队负责人选考
> 
> ————————————————————
> 
> 相信你也看到公告了吧？雷欧·阿帕基哟。
> 
> 作为曾经的货运警察队长，又是在新城货运瘫痪时站出来力挽狂澜的私营货运队主力，我认为你在资历上完全符合负责人的候选资格。相比之下，“加入‘热情’时间不到两年”反而是可以忽略不计的因素[披萨]。
> 
> 而且你的载具驾驶才能远比货运队的任何人全面。至少除了你以外，我还没找到一个连【“草薙刃”倒三轮摩托】都能开得像模像样的人——要知道这可是刚刚流通入欧洲的新鲜玩意，性能上真不是每个人都驾驭得来的。
> 
> 尤其是在新旧城货运队整合完毕的当下，急需要一个既有能力又有威信的负责人来统一全局。作为管理层，理所当然不能放过任何一个可能有所成就的人才。
> 
> 所以就当是上级命令吧：限你在明天，也就是2050年9月1日24点前将选考表格填好并上交。接下来就取决于你自己的态度：是挤出空隙时间重新当学生全力应付考试，还是交完表格就当没这回事，全由你自己决定。就算你考砸，我也不会有怨言[番茄]。
> 
> PS：你搭档可是在“热情”边干活边自学到高中毕业的，而且只花了两年时间。如果找不到合适的学习方法，有什么事都可以和他商量[酒杯][酒杯]。

“货运队负责人考试？好事啊。”

从拉奎拉居民点返回那不勒斯的路上，副驾驶席上的布加拉提听过搭档简要复述了来自直属上司的邮件内容，不假思索地脱口而出。

“是好事没错……可我怎么总觉得潜台词是‘交了报名表就给我努力K书准备考试’呢？”阿帕基无奈地啧了啧舌，开了转向灯。尽管这条夜路上总共只有他们这一辆车，他还是习惯性地及时准确地给出每一个变更信号，“什么‘就算你考砸我也没有怨言’啊，总感觉这才是场面话吧。”

搞不好波尔波还真是这个意思……布加拉提笑着嘀咕，看了一眼仪表板上的导航屏幕，“再开个10公里就有共享【安全屋】了。不然我们在那儿先休息一晚，你可以趁机把表填好了交上去，顺便好好看看其他注意事项什么的。”

阿帕基点点头以示应允，接着又像想起了什么，“……话说回来，布加拉提，你的派送员等级比我还高一级吧？为什么你不参加选考呢？”

“BT监测工作最近刚上正轨，而且还被罗马和〖ECU〗点名表扬了，你觉得这种情况下监测组会放我走？就算我填了表，波尔波也会半路截胡不给批准吧。”说着，布加拉提打开自己的【奥卓德克】再次扫描周边路况，“……更何况，我级别高只是因为入行早。那段时间‘热情’的业务只有货运，工种不像现在这样丰富。之后组织业务拓展才有了现在的考核标准，算过之后才发现原来我在跑货上累积的时长就已经这么多了。”

……也是。之前他说起过自己16岁就入行跑货了。

阿帕基将电子铐环挨近车载播放器，之后随便按了串数字，一段轻快的旋律飘了出来。是首日语歌，他当然听不懂，翻译还是听完歌曲后现查的。不过其中有一句歌词他觉得挺有意思，和这首歌的封面还挺像的： _如同从心脏绽放的花一般_ 。[1]

没过多久他们就在附近的安全屋停了车，夜间的时间雨降水概率只有10%，于是只把车停在外面。终于能暂时挣脱货运工服沉重的束缚，趁交替使用卫生间洗澡的间隙，阿帕基坐在床边，填完了选考表格并设定了明早定时提交，而后打开了选考公告的附件，上面列了一些笔试题目里可能会出的参考资料——

**“……不是吧一个货运队考试怎么还用得上这书？！”**

顶着微湿的头发，腰上只围了条浴巾的布加拉提一出卫生间就听见他的搭档盯着小型CGS平板，用夸张的语气大声吐槽。他走过去，好奇地坐到他身边，“怎么了？”

“……笔试内容要看的参考资料。我想知道决策方是用脚选的书吗？”阿帕基指了指屏幕。

于是布加拉提向他和屏幕的方向凑过身去看究竟，丝毫没注意到彼时向后错了错身的阿帕基视线没来由地在他和屏幕之间缓慢地游离了两个来回。

所列的资料名目里确实有一个对于货运行业来说很突兀的存在。

“……《金赛性学报告》？”

“就是这个。”

“确实有点奇怪……”布加拉提捏着自己的下巴思索，“快100年前[2]的社科报告和跑货能有什么关系呢……”

“别的不说，如果以100为最高标准的话，【死亡搁浅】之后，根据最新的相关报告，当代人的〖力比多指数〗[3]都要掉到个位数了吧。”

“说不定是跟【催产素】和【健脑药】被列入特殊货物名录有关吧……你看，对这两样东西需求最多的，除了忙翻天的一线技师和心理病患等等之外，不是还有夫妻和已经订婚的情侣吗。”

的确，ECU对于催产素类药品供求有严格的现行标准：对登记在案的强脑力工作者与夜班工人定量优先供应健脑药；对被确诊为以【离群综合征】等为代表的心理疾病患者、有生育能力和意愿的异性伴侣定量优先供应催产素；对无生育能力和意愿的普通情侣和大考前的学生限量供应催产素与健脑药；其他状况下如果有需求，就必须要出示正式医院开具的证明与认证医师的印鉴。就连他们在确定跑货线路较长且需连夜赶路的前提下，才可以凭路线信息与载具马力信息领取最多三支安瓿装的小剂量催产素以备不时之需，剩下且未开封的还要还回去。

“这么一说好像有点道理……”顺着搭档的思路想了想，阿帕基将手中的屏幕切到睡眠状态，“……可是研究快一个世纪前的数据又有什么意义？不管是社会环境还是主要需求，那时候和现在都很不一样吧？”

“确实是个值得思考的问题，不过呢……”

说着，布加拉提抬手拍了拍他的肩，“……现在不是想这些的时候，赶紧洗澡睡觉，明天一早还要赶路呢。”

……

第二天中午他们赶回了旧那不勒斯结点城。下午休整期间，阿帕基将选考笔试所需的全本参考材料都下载进自己的终端里。上午在路上他和那位用两年时间就半工半读地拿下高中文凭的搭档聊过复习的事，布加拉提首先就帮他把载具与机修相关的资料列进“考前再翻也不迟”的范围里——毕竟作为组织内部知名的载具全才，每天都和车辆和零件打交道；其次是ECU制定的货运相关法规及标准——对他而言一大部分都是货运警察时期就刻进脑子里的内容；一来二去地算下来，需要重点关注的是诸如【冥滩】、【BT】、【开罗尔物质】相关科学等关于死亡搁浅的书面理论，再有就是那些可以作为史料的前搁浅时期社科与历史相关文献。

接下来的两天跑货都是短线，除了新城，最远也就是佩斯卡拉中继站。他用两天的碎片时间看完了关于冥滩的理论与BT的生态行为（尽管BT徘徊于生死之间且也不太好将其归结为“生物”，但近些年全球都在研讨BT的出现与行动规律，所以姑且称之为“生态”）。这天在车库做了一整天的长途卡车改装，回到宿舍清洗过身体，除了沐浴露的淡淡松香气，隐约还残留着一点机油的气味。他靠着床头板坐下，拿起小型平板，犹豫一阵过后，鬼使神差地点开了几天前被自己吐槽“用脚选的”参考资料之一——

《金赛性学报告》。

——原来将近一个世纪前，关于不同性别的性形为的分类就已经细化到这种程度了啊。

以及，原来这么久以来，人们都还对“自力更生解决需求”这档事抱着这么强烈的偏见吗。

之前偶然看过一篇由所属美国【布里吉斯组织】的心理咨询师发布的报告宣称：前搁浅时期的 _年轻人们已经表示自己感受不到欲望或爱慕之情_ 。那时候的人类就已经对性失去了兴趣，更遑论现在 _这个BT横行、死亡无处不在的恐怖新世界_ 了。那份报告还说， _虽然人类生育能力并没有明显衰退，但出生率骤降，性骚扰和性侵犯发生率同样剧减_ 。曾经“自力更生”这件事为人所不齿恐怕还有道德伦理层面的理由，现在人们都对这档事本身都缺乏了兴趣，“自渎”这种贬义说法却依然没有消失，真是讽刺。

坦白说，这件事，阿帕基做过。是在还上中学的年纪，为了让一到早上就比本体还精神的分身平静下来，于是靠匿名登入网络寻找教程。当时倒是没觉得有什么，最多不过是事后洗手掩盖气味有些麻烦。后来去了警校，毛头小子们间也还流传着前搁浅时期就有的比大小和比射程之类的把戏，但是很少听说有谁想着什么人做什么，看到异性最多也就是夸一夸身材和长相，就再没什么了。

所以很难想像那许多年前还有人幻想着异性去抚慰自己求得一时愉悦。而且……嗯？真的假的？？

近一个世纪前的医生通常推荐他们的男性咨询者们以非手刺激的方式及技巧以求在规避对异性的性幻想的前提下解决问题，但是一直采用这种方式的他们，所幻想的恰恰是与同性之间的……

阿帕基倒是觉得幻想对象和是否用手这件事应该没什么特别联系。

至少现在，他不由自主地将自己的手伸向股间，自下而上地缓慢抚触时，发现自己满脑子里想像的却是前几天在安全屋里暂避一夜时，只围着浴巾、发稍还挂着要落不落的水珠的布加拉提。

……

自从去年被看穿了自己要和阿西诺人拼个鱼死网破的决心，又以一场雨为赌注被带回旧城拉进这个组织还被安排了和这个人做搭档，到现在也就一年零三个月。起初自己很少和他主动交流，他似乎并不介意，一脸轻松惬意地说些无关痛痒的歪理，让自己不得不开口反驳，他才弯起一双深邃通透的蓝眼睛笑着说：“你看，你这不是还会表达嘛！”

饶是如此，那之后的主动交流也仅限于公事范围以内，真正完全对他敞开心门，还是始于近两个月前的那次意外——当时已经万念俱灰的自己只求他赶快掏枪给个痛快，以免造成更惨绝人寰的后果。然而他还是果断地选择不惜一切代价让自己活着逃出生天，是的，不惜一切代价，代价是一只提前老去的左手和手腕上的一道锋利的疤。

就是从那天以后，他雷欧·阿帕基终于敢去面对被压在内心深处渴望寻求救赎的声音。与此同时，对这个人的看法也产生了奇妙的变化。

尽管布加拉提有自己的案头工作，但他说大多数数据只要有开罗尔网络就能随时监测汇报，所以除了必须定期出席的例会，他还是一直以搭档的身份坐在副驾的位置上，陪他走完全程，顺便完成自己的几单顺路任务。同为男性本来一切都自然而然，这一年多来在跑货的路上同吃同住，连换衣服和如厕都没什么可避讳的。可是就不知道为什么，就在三天前，他忽然第一次仔细留意起了布加拉提的身体。

178公分的身高，身材中等偏瘦，皮肤偏麦色，乌黑的头发有着很好的垂坠感，发型更像那部名叫《芝加哥》的歌舞片里杀了当面出轨的丈夫和妹妹的女爵士舞者，五官端庄，眼睛尤其漂亮，只要不对特定类型有偏好，是一定会被绝大多数异性多看几眼的存在。手型修长，骨节明显，锁骨和肩胛的棱角分明，侧腰的线条流畅度甚至与“草薙刃”有得一拼——手上的动作快了起来，意识到自己无意识地将他与自己的常用载具类比的同时，阿帕基知道，情况已经开始有点跟不上变化了。

所以当布加拉提毫无心机地凑过来看着平板，阿帕基第一眼就注意到悬在他右鬓边的那滴迟迟不肯下落的水。他想着如果自己就是那滴水的出逃计划，一定要想尽办法贴着下颌线起步，沿脖颈上的突起一路向下，顺着锁骨内弯流淌到胸口，横穿过那道环抱前胸后背的轻盈织物纹样的刺青，再继续抚过坚韧的腹部，骨盆上方的弧度，可以的话一定要绕过名为布料的障碍，持续探索更下方的奥秘……

阿帕基仰起头，阖上了双眼。

一种难以言说的快慰直冲头顶，快慰里夹杂着焦躁的苦闷。手上加速的同时力道也在缓缓加码，手下的分身被摩擦得发热发胀。他拉紧所剩无几的理智之弦试图回忆将氮气加速一次开到最大时摩托引擎的轰鸣，以此掩饰自己开始急促的呼吸，却还是察觉到自己已经忍不住想象起那个人在身下摇乱了黑发，用近乎哭泣的眼神和语调颤抖着凄切呼唤自己名字的情景——

阿帕基，不要……

求你了……

给我吧……

阿帕基终于还是控制不住自己的妄念，任自己在妄念里狠命地冲撞他只为自己敞开的身体，过于激烈的动作让他忍不住哭喊出声，内部却依然温柔地任凭自己肆无忌惮地来回翻搅。他从来不是一个爱哭的人，反而更爱笑，甚至开罗尔物质也拿他的泪腺没办法——他把这归结成为意外造成的不可逆的身体缺陷，连带着他的【杜姆斯能力】评级都是绝无仅有的“未知”。

正因如此自己才如此热衷于想像他哭出来样子，想让他只在自己的身下哭泣，想让他只为自己一个人哭出声音，想在他眼泪无法自抑的时候抱紧他，告诉他，自己是可以任他尽情落泪的哭墙……

……等一下，这不就意味着……？！

妄念中的布加拉提忍不住抽噎着讨饶，身体却遵从本能裹挟着入侵的灼人钝器，似挽留又似催促，挽留他再多停留片刻，催促他快些在体内刻下印记。他想像自己忍不住俯下身去啃咬那对柔软的唇，以这种自欺欺人的方式堵住即将脱口而出的爱语；他想像自己最后毫不留情地顶弄那具颤抖得不像话的躯体，在纵情释放一番过后，于虚空之中，反复轻声唤着那个名字——

……布鲁诺……

妄念中的布加拉提满脸泪痕地用那只提前老去的手，笑着轻抚他的脸——

没事的……

没事的，阿帕基……

我是……

……

刺耳的通话接入提示音响起，是《Wild Horses》第一句音符的加快版本。将阿帕基从刚释放后的空虚中解脱的同时，也提醒了他一件重要的事——

刚才不自觉地“自力更生”之前，忘了将【私人套间】的私密等级切换到“勿扰”以上。这意味着接下来如果有人切入全息投影通话的话……

“……晚上好啊，阿帕基。波尔波让我告诉你一声，他……”

布加拉提的全息影像出现，声音却戛然而止了整整五秒。五秒后他听到全息影像背后的声音带着些许慌乱，“……那个，抱歉我是不是打扰到你了？”

“……嗯？啊……其实没……那个，你先给我一分钟时间！”

说着阿帕基火速短暂地切换为勿扰模式，冲进卫生间洗掉了手上浓厚的黏稠液体，又整理好衣服冲出来，切回普通模式。

“那什么……布加拉提，你还在吗？”

“哦，还在。”

“嗯……那，波尔波说什么了？”

他的搭档仿佛什么都没发生一样地传达了上司要交代的事，而后只是寒暄了几句日常，才切断了通话，除此之外什么都没有问。

就像带着他回到组织那天，只要他想，其实可以尽情地问出所有藏在心里的疑问。但他没有。甚至在发觉自己说多了话后都会体贴地补上一句“当然不是现在，你想说的时候随时告诉我都可以”。哪怕现在他俩之间的关系已经好到可以顺茬开一些无伤大雅的带颜色玩笑，他也还是自然地体恤着自己的情绪，连说笑都是点到为止。

在尚未完全打开内心时，阿帕基曾经腹诽过他这份体贴看上去像带着刻意的假面。但现在却很感激这份体贴。要是真的被问起，自己又要怎么回答呢？老实地告诉他“刚才我拿你下菜冲了一枪”吗？

他还是第一次带有明确的目的想像着别人去抚慰自己。在想象中像刻意拒绝某个事实一样极尽粗暴地侵略他，却在粗暴的情绪达到一个点时，又忍不住极尽温柔地为他哭泣的样子心痛不已。

他知道被自己刻意拒绝的那个事实意味着什么。

这种异样的情愫代表着，自己已经在不知不觉间，对既是他搭档又是他直属上司的这个人，产生了盘根错节野蛮生长的征服欲和……爱情。

他想狠狠要他，同时也想狠狠疼他。

……

……

“……不过话说回来，我个人并不认为尴尬是一种不好的感情。相反这是一种心理上的防御机制，用来掩饰或缓冲另一些更‘负面’的情绪，比如说羞愧，自卑，内疚，恐惧之类的……”

乔鲁诺说这话时多看了几眼身边的米斯达，“……所以在被关系不错的人当面说对某个数字的反应过于大惊小怪的时候，你感到尴尬，也可以理解为从心理上不想只因为这件事让情绪变得更坏而已。”

福葛轻笑了一声说都不用阿帕基开口吐槽我都想揭发你这话说得动机不纯。布加拉提连忙扭头看自家恋人，恋人也无奈地看向他，嘀咕了一句“我明明还没说什么”。他笑着，在桌子下没人注意到的角落捏了捏男人比他大了半圈的手。

如果尴尬是一种防御机制的话……他想。

那么在那一天，自己想借由尴尬掩饰的负面情绪是什么呢？

……

连入非勿扰模式下的私人套间进行全息投影通话时，自接通的瞬间开始，是可以看到对方的即时动向的。

所以那天当他看到自己的搭档眼神迷离地坐在床边，手心上还布满灰白色的浓稠体液，一下就明白了刚刚他在房间里做过什么。

他并不认为这种被人们以道德伦理之名诟病的行为有什么不对，相反如果顺利释放，证明这个人至少还有无需借助催产素产生的正常生理需求。可是……

那部接近一百年前的社科报告里的数据显示，多达72%的男性总是伴随着幻想自行解决需求。他一定也是那1/72，一定是想到了谁才在事后展现出了那样恍惚而迷醉的模样。

认识了四年多，搭档了一年多，经历过很多事，他自认为与这个人已经产生了无法取代的牵绊。理所当然到让他忘了一个人不可能完全属于另一个人，何况就算真的冲破一切障碍，经过几十甚至可能接近百年，总有一天自己也不得不去面对今后没有他的世界。

他刻意不去想那么长远的以后。只是意识到“他在想着别人获得愉悦”这一眼前的事实，心底就会泛起比想象中难以承受得多的莫名疼痛。

他不想把他让给任何人，哪怕只是出现在幻觉中的对象，对他来说都是无差别的假想敌。

原来所谓的“爱情”，是这么自私的一种念头吗。

切断通话后他无力地顺着墙壁滑坐在地上，埋头苦笑着嘲讽有着丑陋一面自己。

……

——那时的布加拉提，完全没有意识到，其实爱情在意识到自己内心有着丑陋一面的同时，就已经悄悄地将与那个人完全连结的绳索另一头，小心地递到了他手边一个伸手可及，却毫不起眼的角落。

——03.Embarrassed·END—— 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]《死亡搁浅》内置歌单曲目之一《Pop Virus》的歌词（也是歌单中唯一一首日语歌），由日本歌手、演员星野源创作并演唱。这首歌同时收录在他第五张个人专辑《POP VIRUS》中。该专辑封面是带着土壤开放的两株红蓝两色的花朵，有趣的是，土壤、根须和花朵的组合造型酷似心脏，而花朵颜色刚好对应了上腔静脉、主动脉、肺动脉和肺静脉的位置。
> 
> [2]《金赛性学报告》成书于1953年，本章主线剧情发生于2050年。算起来确实快100年了。
> 
> [3]“力比多（libido）”为弗洛伊德提出的概念，专门表示“本能”， 其基本含义用来表示性本能的一种内在的、原发的动能、力量（姑且可概括为性驱动力）。“力比多指数”即性驱动力指数 ~~，是本系列写手虚构出来的用来衡量人均对性生活主动需求的数值~~ 。


	4. 04. Where are you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说好一篇不超过1W字，然鹅由于这次要揭露的细节比较多，加上需要无可避免地介绍一些游戏本体里的世界观设定，所以嗯……字数就华丽丽地飙到13000+了……【捂脸
> 
> 不过我依然写得很嗨，因为终于把这个系列脑洞起源的场景写下来了——可能是因为之前收藏过星野源的《Pop Virus》，某红LOGO音乐播放软件第二天就为我推荐了游戏终章的插曲《BB’s Theme》（其实也是贯穿始终的一首：私人套间里的起床铃声就是曲子的第一个乐句的快版；山姆记忆中父亲也经常唱这首歌哄他睡觉或逗他开心，但只在终章伴随着一周目的最后一个订单出现了这首女声独唱的完整版）。当时我一听这个歌词这个旋律，心想排除游戏情节的因素的话拿这首歌代茶布也意外地可以啊！！！
> 
> ——于是接下来就去破站云了戴妈妈的游戏流程并深深被情节与世界观吸引。缓慢地酝酿了一段时间，才堆出了现在这个光故事时间线就有八九千字的脑洞。并且在这一篇里终于写出了布给茶唱《BB’s Theme》的桥段。我真是疯狂推荐这首歌！虔诚神圣救赎意味一个都不少，满满都是大爱无疆的味道。文里那段一位追求字数和押韵的歌词是我自己瞎翻译的，不及现有翻译版本的万分之一。
> 
> 真如某位网友所言：这个游戏，10分只是他的最低分。
> 
> 而且主线剧情里终于正式揭露了布的身世——依靠着强烈求生欲自我遣返的遣返者（可能不太科学，但是别在意细节，别在意细节XDD毕竟游戏本身有些概念细琢磨下来都有点经不起推敲）；茶也终于彻底对搭档打开了心门，可喜可贺可喜可贺。虽然没有什么更深层次的身体接触，但如果大噶在看过那些情节之后会露出温暖的姨母笑，就已经是对我最大的肯定了ww
> 
> 茶自我封闭前的痛苦经历从Sunset开始我就留了差不多的暗示，估计对游戏了解的小伙伴十有八九已经猜到了吧。猜到以后一定会吐槽说“原作里的茶都够刀的了怎么在这个PA里还继续刀啊就不能放过我们茶哥吗？！”
> 
> 另外，“Still Mother”和“Bridge Baby”我采用的是繁中版的译法，简中版这两个词分别被译为“脑死母体”和“布里吉婴”。目前出现的大多数游戏内名词我都采用了简中版翻译，只有这两个词例外，总觉得简中的译法稍微差点意思，于是就换掉了。
> 
> 以及这个系列终于有了正式的总标题：Fade to Exist。直译的话我喜欢译成“淡然地活下去”，实际上是来自于最近超爱的艾怡良的专辑英译。那张专辑有个诗一样的名字：垂直活着，水平留恋着。

每年的2-3月，〖ECU〗都会向各成员国当中具有一定规模的公私合营及私营组织下派一批有志于投身重建国家与城市新秩序的年轻人参观实习，以方便他们进行职业选择。作为罗马以南规模最大的民营综合型组织，作为以货运起家、近五年来开展了不少新业务的南部重要结点之一，“热情”自然是首选的定点下派机构。

今年分派到“热情”组织的年轻人共七名，五男二女，平均年龄18.3岁。元老成员之一、即将退休的现任旧那不勒斯结点城负责人努恩佐·贝里克鲁对此颇为感慨，一来为近20年来终于稍微有所增长的出生率（之前五年内每年下派的年轻人加一块儿也就不到30人，平均下来每个组织也就四五人），二来为终于有年轻女性愿意投身于货运行业——要知道前五年过来实习的都是清一色的小伙子，当然，这里主要指生理性别。

这些出生于【死亡搁浅】时期的年轻人并不是伴着阳光成长的，由于地表【开罗尔物质】对普通人的严重不良影响，从他们有记忆开始便生活在地下。实习对他们来说是一次新鲜的体验，因为终于有机会去见识这个虽然危机四伏，但曾经孕育过丰厚文明的地上世界。同样新鲜的还有初到职场的兴奋感，对于时刻梦想早日长大的青少年来说，在职场踏出第一步，堪称成长路上纯度最高的【催产素】之一。

而这群志同道合的年轻人们有缘聚在一起，谈论最多的话题除了各自基于成长经历形成的理想，自然也少不了每天都花样翻新的结点城都市传说，以及……亘古不变的八卦话题——

“……果然布加拉提先生才是我的理想型啊~~”

“那你加油吧，他已经有主了。”

“我又没说理想型就等于想和对方在一起，咱可是凭实力成为自由的无性恋者的！”

“虽然我是泛性，但还不至于对有家的人想入非非……不过话说回来，是谁啊？”

“谁是谁啊？”

“布加拉提先生的那位啊。”

“你没看出来吗？”

“……请赐教。”

“货运队的负责人，‘南部最强的狮子’先生啦~~”

“诶诶诶——”

“个性完全不同啊，这两个人。”

“亲爱的，那叫互补~~”

“‘北风与太阳’吗……”

“可以这么说吧，不过气质上布加拉提先生更像月亮就是了。”

“不管怎么说两个都是不同意义上的美人。多年的搭档，业务能力也旗鼓相当，这对儿我站了！”

“……你的‘失恋阴影’消失得还真快。不过这对儿我也站了。”

午休时分，七个实习生聚在食堂一角的多人桌前边喝咖啡边聊些有的没的。今天下午的行程正好是组织里除了货运车队之外的另一个门面机构——BT生态监测组，作为预测准确率在整个ECU都能排到前五名之列的团队的核心成员之一，布加拉提自然成了年轻人们绕不过的话题。

“不过啊……我可真没想过这个组织里，即便是技术研发部门，现役的大多数人都还兼任派送工作呢。”

“就像贝里克鲁老爹说的，货运事业是‘热情’的根嘛。通过参与货运工作获得收件人的点赞，也有助于缓解案头工作带来的压力……当然，对于技术人员，通常不会给他们派太艰巨的单就是了，而且也会配一位货运队的专职成员进行监督指导。”

“有点厉害……不像我们米兰，专职货运反而是稀缺工种。”

“城市职能不同嘛~~整个联邦的防护服设计研发都是米兰在做吧，而且米兰的货运基本上也都是‘热情’派驻的人在做啊。”

“说到技术工种兼任派送工作，布加拉提先生好像也是吧？”

“准确地说他是做派送员起步的哦~~是在组织转型后才参与技术工作……他自己说的。”

“嗯嗯，而且其实他的派送员等级比阿帕基先生还高……可是阿帕基先生都已经是专业级了吧？！”

“再高就是精英级了……”

“话说回来……其实我注意到一件不太重要的事……”

“什么事？”

“手套。布加拉提先生的。”

“还真是哦……他左手上一直戴着半指手套的，难道是有伤或者遮掩伤疤？”

“不不不……那个皮肤状态不像伤疤。”

“那……难不成是……【时间雨】？！”

“不——会吧？！”

BT生态监测组的参观结束后，几个好奇的年龄人还真的去直接问了正在和乔鲁诺交接数据库资料的本尊。得到的回答是——

“你们没猜错，确实是淋到时间雨才变成这样子的。”布加拉提抚着下巴，一副回忆细节的架势，“很久以前在跑一单货的时候，忘了事先确认防护服和手套的连接口，半路遇上在时间雨里散步的【BT】，带着货物逃跑时那只手套没留神就掉了，所以就这么挨了一场雨。”

“……天哪……”

“听上去不像是布加拉提先生会犯的低级错误啊……”

“人有失手嘛~”布加拉提笑得很开朗，“如果因为一单任务过于简单而不上心的话，即便是我，也会吃亏的……这只手，就是反面教材。”

说着，布加拉提抬起戴着手套的左手，掌心朝内，

“听好了，如果有一天我们成为同事，千万不要和我一样，一时疏忽大意，犯下低级错误。”

实习生们一脸记住了就不敢再忘的严肃，与此同时，就站在他身边的金发数据维护员却将视线落在手套与手腕的交界处，若有所思。

没有完全被便于活动的布料遮掩的地方，一道4、5公分长的疤痕横在那里，周围还残留着缝合的痕迹。

……

……

> Lug.6, 2050
> 
> 发件人
> 
> 旧那不勒斯结点城 “PASSIONE”总务办公室
> 
> 贾鲁卡·贝里克鲁
> 
> 标题
> 
> 虽说“手心手背都是肉”……
> 
> 非常抱歉，布加拉提，物资调配的审批又被驳回了。[难过][难过]
> 
> 我和父亲都努力地争取过，但是迪亚波罗老板表示他也没有办法。父亲甚至和他又吵了一架。那一刻我只能故作轻松地想，有胆色和“热情”的创始人及大BOSS正面互怼的，恐怕只有在老家时就将他视同己出的父亲了吧。[思考][思考]
> 
> 后来秘书多比欧告诉我们，其实老板也很为难。当年在〖ECU〗的斡旋下，花了三年时间才说服新城正式连入【开罗尔网络】，为了稳定刚刚摆脱〖南岸暴动〗阴影的新城民众，包括物资调拨分配在内的一系列优惠政策，都需要向新城倾斜。当时与会的老板虽然不情愿，但为了在连入网络后能顺利融入新城开展业务，只得暂时答应这个并不算平等的条件。如今一年过去，新城对于物资的霸占似乎有了变本加厉的迹象，虽然不服气，但一直拿小头的旧城也只能持续品尝“打碎了牙齿往肚子里咽”带来的苦果。
> 
> 父亲当然也清楚这一点，但被分配到旧城的物资过于匮乏，实在令作为负责人的他心焦不已。新城有相当一部分民众是从旧城过去的反对派，“手心手背都是肉”的道理我们不是不懂，可是当下的这个架势，怎么看都像是我们被不知好歹的新城方面按在地上欺负吧？[拳头][锤子]
> 
> 多比欧说，迪亚波罗老板只是一直在等待，等待一个能够扭转局势的时机出现。虽然我们并不知道要等到什么时候这个时机才会出现，但至少是在旧城人不服不忿地闹起义之前吧。[祈祷][祈祷]
> 
> 接下来我会试着求助米兰结点城为货运防护服的事情想想办法。确实，本来就为数不多的遗体运输用防护服，手套上的纹理就快平得连苍蝇脚都站不住了。

关掉铐环投影的邮件界面，布加拉提看了一眼橙色防护服的左手，忍不住骂了句脏话。

“在〖前搁浅时期〗说这个的话，你会进监狱的。”身旁的驾驶席上，专心开车的阿帕基毫无波澜地吐槽。

“……我知道。”布加拉提带着情绪咕哝，“……结果偏偏在这当口儿接了个危急任务，还是新城派的单！”

“……地形原因，新城境内没办法焚化，你也该知道。”

“我当然知道~~所以就只能趁着夜色马不停蹄绕过维苏威火山赶往阿韦利诺，后面还拉了具眼看就要进入坏死状态的遗体……而就像贾鲁卡先生所说，我们的橙色防护服手套上的纹理已经平到苍蝇都站不住了。”

说着，布加拉提看了一眼后斗的实时监控：一具成年人的遗体收纳袋被固定在露天的卡车后斗。26年前的〖西西里虚空噬灭事件〗及其所引发的次生灾害摧毁了亚平宁最南端的两个大区，除此之外西西里岛和普利亚两个大区也都只剩下一半，遗留在沿海的巨大坑洞残骸无声地控诉着环境巨变下的灾难是多么突然与惨烈。

最早的大规模【虚空噬灭（通称：虚爆）】事件发生在美国。据美国【布里吉斯组织】与全球共享的报告：受外界骤增的开罗尔物质影响，动物（包括人类）的遗体如果在完全丧失生命体征后的48小时内无法得到妥善处理，就会坏死尸变成为【搁浅体（Beached Things，通称BT）】，在这种情况下，倘若BT接触到还活着的生物，就会将其吞噬并引发新的虚爆。

野外生存的动物们有着出众的感知力逃生本能，在开罗尔物质聚集、BT出现之前就能迅速感应并撤离，可是普通人类并没有这种本能——这就是危险之处，如果人类活活被BT吞噬，虚爆的规模将足以摧毁一座城市。于是当世界进入死亡搁浅时期，BT在到处弥漫开罗尔物质的野外随时出没游荡，对两者都毫无招架之的幸存普通人类为了生存，只能移居地下。

因此ECU在组建之初就做出明确规定：遗体运送任务等级默认为危急，且必须由有资质的组织派遣有资质（【杜姆斯能力】强者优先）的派送员第一时间接手执行，并务必以最快速度送往所在或就近结点城下设的焚化厂火葬处理。作为预警，执行该等级任务的派送员统一着橙色防护服，并必须全员随身携带以满膛的实弹枪支及匕首为代表的杀伤性武器。

这就意味着当一个人生命终结——无论是病故，寿终，还是意外离世——身后的亲人们只得匆忙告别，连看着TA入土为安都做不到，于是在一般条件下自我了断恰恰成了潜在危胁最大的一种谢世手法。另外，由于普通人类无法主动察觉BT的存在，一旦在野外发生人类被吞噬事故，假如旁边有第三者在场，除了在对方被完全吞噬前迅速结果性命，之后要么顺利逃离要么自行了断，别无他法。这，就是死亡搁浅时期最残酷与无奈的生存定律。

出于地理位置及地貌的考量，新城并没有焚化厂，新旧两城共用的焚化厂建在阿韦利诺远郊，要绕过维苏威火山再开一段路才能到。所幸路况还好，就是后程有一小段山路车辆无法通行，只能靠人力运送。于是他们在接到任务后立即飞车赶往新城，交接完毕后立刻在深夜赶路。单程满打满算，48小时确实绰绰有余，只是……

“我已经拍下来了。”阿帕基说，“遗体移交前状况，尸检报告……该拍的都拍了。”

“帮大忙了~我也拍了你和工作人员的的对话视频……话说回来，阿帕基，我总觉得交接遗体的那位工作人员不太对。你问他遗体死亡时间的时候，他明显有些躲闪……”

“嗯。确实。犹犹豫豫的，像瞒了什么事。”

“总之先把这些资料传回去吧……可以借一下你的【奥卓德克】吗？”

“啊啊。”

之后阿帕基继续专心开车，布加拉提把两个人采集的资料留档并提交，接下来没再进行多余的对话，不大不小的空间里一阵静默。搭档至今已经一年有余，布加拉提知道他是出于一些原因才不愿与他人有所牵连，毕竟三四年前两个人以派送员和货运警察的身份打交道时，他还不是这个样子。现在精神状态如此封闭的个中详情布加拉提并不知道，当然他也不急着知道。他相信这个外冷内热的男人总有一天会告诉他，虽然他也不确定具体会是哪一天。

路边的风景缓缓变作树木密集的林地，再过前面一个路口就要进山了。阿帕基停下车，装备好头罩式面屏打开车门，闷声说了句你可以先休息一会，我下去看看情况再动身。布加拉提应了一声，将整个人靠在副驾席的椅背上。其实今夜的天公并不作美，根据预测，再过20分钟后将会有一团【开罗尔云】的边缘扫到阿韦利诺城区周边。虽然现在这个位置距离预测范围边缘还有5公里左右，但他无法保证会不会有BT顺着这股开罗尔云降临，要是改变行进路线循着生命体的气息直接把在夜晚根本看不到的倒彩虹带到这里，那就很麻烦了。

就在他想着摇开车窗提醒搭档最好快点赶路的时候，通讯耳机里忽然传来一声：

“布加拉提！！快……！！！！”

之后线路完全中断，布加拉提立即佩好面屏跳下车。可是车的后斗上早已没半个人在，只有一团已经浸满黑色黏稠液体的遗体收纳袋，以及同样沾着黑色液体的被拖行的痕迹。

……果然有问题！如果交接时登记的时间是准确的，遗体的尸变根本不可能发生得这么快！！

对动物呼吸敏感的BT出现的征兆之一是开罗尔浓度的激增，受其影响，在此期间不论是电力通讯还是开罗尔网络连接都会中断，直到撤离BT区或消灭BT。后一种方法目前只有特定人群做得到，最稳妥的方法还是前一种。但不论是哪一种方法，当务之急是必须先找到阿帕基。

于是布加拉提用最快的速度装备上自己的加速骨架，顺着地面上的焦油痕迹大步追了出去。手动模式下的奥卓德克LED叶片张开，亮起了可供照明的白光。路边的植被在雨水的浇灌下周而复始地生长又枯萎，他唯一庆幸的是这帮【狩猎者】没有往焚化厂的方向行进。由于焚化遗体时会排放大量开罗尔物质，焚化厂周边一向是BT们最喜欢聚集的地方，而他们只有两个人，危险程度可想而知。

当焦油痕迹由窄变宽，布加拉提知道就快接近被BT追逐的搭档。通讯依旧连不上，尽管他一向信任搭档的气力和身手，可是环顾四周也找不见他的踪影，这让他焦急到了无法克制的程度。

于是在面前的焦油痕迹眼看着快有了一小片沼泽的规模，他终于顾不上要屏息凝气，大声喊着——

“阿帕基——！！你在哪儿？？！！”

奥卓德克的探照光线扫到了焦黑液面上的涟漪，布加拉提连忙按下地形扫描按钮。果然在光线的扫描下看到七八米开外一处不规则活动的表面，他连忙沿着焦油沼泽边缘跑近，身材高大的男人在六七双从下方冒出来的黑手里奋力挣扎，胸口慢慢地没入焦油液面，见一道光照过来，吃力地开口提醒：

“小心……后面……”

布加拉提回头向上看，顺着【冥带】，一个人形BT漂浮在身后大概三层楼高的位置，从这个角度打量，落地实高大约2.5米。头朝着焦油沼泽的方向一动不动，像在默默注视着自己的同类。

……由刚才的遗体变成的人形【凝视者】吗……这么说的话，那群把阿帕基拖下去的【狩猎者】就是它召唤的同伴了。

没时间多想了……！布加拉提抽出【攀爬索】的固定栓，用力扎进地面上几块的大石头间的缝隙，按下了伸展钮。地下的一端应声深入地面，牢牢地勾住土层下方的石基。而后他取下腰间黑白缠绕的【绞合线】扣上攀爬索的孔洞，顺着绞合线向焦油沼泽靠近，在几乎要踏进去的边缘拉紧绳索，伸出手去。

“把手给我！！”

“不可能的……手套太滑，你抓不……”

十几只手共同发力，猛地将男人向下拖。眼看着要灭顶时，他又挣扎着浮上来继续对抗外力，右腕上显示生命体征的铐环背光渐渐地变成绿色——那是体力急剧消耗的征兆。紧接着伸过去的手被一把拨开，布加拉提听到男人隔着沾满焦油的面屏声嘶力竭地吼出一句——

“别浪费时间了！！掏枪！！杀了我！！快点！！”

这声嘶吼让布加拉提瞳孔一震。看来，是真的没办法了……可是……

“……杀了你，那我怎么办？”

颤抖着声音低语了这么一句，布加拉提一副做好觉悟的架势，解开腕上的副铐环，用刀刃沿着左腕绕了一圈，将纹理已经相当模糊的手套不假思索地丢到一旁，紧接着又在左腕内侧快准狠地划下一刀，随即再次伸手过去。红色的液体顺着手腕滴进焦油的瞬间，十几双焦油手臂时发出令人烦躁的惨叫，像被强酸灼伤一样迅速缩回池底。

焦油沼泽渐渐缩小。趁着这个机会，布加拉提将绞合线的一头系在阿帕基右肩的三角挂钩上，之后用力拖动绞合线，就这样将他的搭档拉回渐渐恢复正常的地面上。残留着焦黑的地面上顿时开出几朵金色的固体花朵，如同一双双抵着手腕张开的手。阿帕基下意识地向后挪了挪身子，无力地躺在地上。

覆盖在面屏上的焦油被时间雨洗刷，原本漆黑的视野又因为密集的水珠模糊一片。模糊中他看着布加拉提将右手上的什么东西在左腕内侧擦了几下，之后凌厉地转过身，抬起头走向漂浮在空中的高大的残影。

“这里已经……不是值得你们眷恋的世界了，所以……”

线路逐渐恢复，还夹杂着部分杂音。然而他仍旧能分明地辨出搭档的声音，那语气前所未有的冷峻低沉。

“Esitante ragazzi，Arrivederci[1]！！！”

意识完全模糊之前，他最后记得的，是布加拉提咬着牙低吼了这么一句，而后朝着残影疾奔过去的身影。

……

浮空的人形凝视者痛苦地呼啸这消散于夜空，地面上应声开出一片对称的手型金属花朵——是【开罗尔晶体】。虽然是宝贵的原材料，但现在完全没有采集的时间……还是过一阵子通知有田野调查任务的同僚们来回收吧。

BT消失后，植被循环往复的生长戛然而止，雨很快就停了，透过云层能模糊不清地看到开始由盈转亏的月亮。布加拉提跌跌撞撞地快步走回阿帕基的身边，电子铐环的背光已经变成了草绿色。他在他身侧跪下来，以微颤的手擦去他面屏上的雨水，横揽着肩扶他起来——

“阿帕基……阿帕基，阿帕基！”

所幸电子铐环的绿色没有继续变深的趋势。就在布加拉提考虑准备为他注射外用催产素的时候，阿帕基缓缓睁开了眼。

“布……加拉……提?”

男人的呼吸有点漂浮，张了张嘴，虚弱地留下一句：

“……为什么……？”

而后再次闭上眼，陷入沉睡。按下他的手环再次确认生命体征，布加拉提终于发自内心地松了口气。环顾四周，附近刚好有一个被周围的植被保护得很好的山洞，可供暂时藏身。他将高了他半头的搭档的手臂搭在肩上，半扛半拖地挪进了山洞。在靠近洞口的地方小心地跌坐下来，连忙卸下男人的面屏，以确保他能好好透个气。接下来才从随身的小背包里取出缝合器，处理手腕上的伤口。

……

不知从哪里传来了缥缈的歌声……

> _看夕阳西沉，一天要过去_
> 
> _打个哈欠，不必再掩饰_
> 
> _你在我怀里，有我保护你_
> 
> _以爱温暖你，直到天明_

头发正被一只手温柔地抚弄着，那只手偶尔会轻轻掠过脸上的皮肤，触感并不细腻，但很温暖。

> _我会陪在你身边，阖上你疲惫的眼_
> 
> _我会等待，你在梦中绽放笑颜_
> 
> _而我啊，等你离去再醒来_
> 
> _而我啊，还聆听你的心拍_

是不熟悉的歌曲，声音很低很轻。怎么说呢……

> _当晨风拂醒，命定的黎明_
> 
> _看星辰殒落，于无你的后世_
> 
> _我会住在你心间，陪你每一天_
> 
> _等待有天，在我们梦中冥滩，为爱搁浅_

从来没有听过这样的旋律，如摇篮曲一般柔缓温暖，如祷告文一般谦卑虔诚，又如镇魂颂一般忧伤凄怆……

在旋律的引领下，阿帕基睁开眼，第一眼看到的，就是微低下头注视着自己的布加拉提。记忆里他望向自己的海一样的双眼总是传达着充分的信赖与坚定，这一刻流露出的并非两种意志的其中之间，而是……

另外一种，前所未见的温柔。

见他睁开眼，布加拉提先是微微一愣，而后露出了安心的笑容：

“……你醒了啊，阿帕基。”

紧接着阿帕基才察觉自己和他似乎是在一个山洞中——听着风声就知道。他跪在地上，而自己正枕在他的膝盖上。

稍微有些费力地撑起身体，阿帕基这才发觉身上还是有点疼，也许是被“狩猎者”们拖拽时残留的疼痛。防护服从胸口到脚下满是焦黑的油渍，他晃了晃头，没有眩晕感，除了因为疲惫而有点沉。

“补给物资没在身边……能补充体力的只有用捣碎的【隐生虫】冲的水了。你如果不反感的话……”

“……没关系。”

之后他接过搭档递来的水壶，克制着想要一饮而尽的冲动缓慢地喝了几口。雨已经停了一阵，周围很静，只有不时拂过的夜风在洞口留下几声不响亮的呼啸。他挪了挪身子靠在洞壁边坐下缓神，方才在夜色里惊心动魄的经历灌进了脑海：越扩越大的焦油沼泽，从中冒出密密麻麻的黑手，无力反抗渐渐下沉时的绝望，远处布加拉提急切到有些破碎的呼喊，拼命拉着他手臂上的三角挂钩与绞合线系在一起的手，被灼伤般刺耳的惨叫，迎着漂浮的残像疾奔而去的身影，被利刃割裂的橙色手套……

那抹刺眼的暖色一下子惊醒了他，他连忙扭过头去问：“布加拉提，你的……”

“车离这里不远，往回开二十分钟就有【安全屋】了……总之先去那里休整一下吧。”

恰巧打断了他的问话，布加拉提的左手插在口袋里，右手自然地接过他还回来的水壶。

他们出了山洞后走出很远才找到车子，外壳稍微受到了时间雨的腐蚀，好在还能开。发动后布加拉提只疲惫地用铐环扫了一下播放器，之后就歪在副驾席上，丢下一句“麻烦到了地方再叫我”就沉沉睡去。阿帕基几次趁着看远侧后视镜的时候尝试打量布加拉提的左手，那只手一直安静地躲在口袋里，像是故意不让他看到究竟。路面终于变得平缓，他得以偶尔走神看一眼搭档睡着的侧脸。一起在安全屋过夜时就看过不少次，从眉骨到下巴的线条恰到好处地停留在硬朗与柔和之间，点到为止的彬彬有礼也消失无踪，安稳中竟然还带着些孤独的味道。

一路无话，只有车载播放器里传出和着合成器节拍的劝慰般的吟唱： _Don't be so serious，Don't be so serious，Don't be so serious_ [2]。

抵达安全屋时电子铐环上的时间指向7月7日凌晨2点51分。阿帕基停下车，叫醒了身边的搭档。相互扶持着进入地下的避风港后，他拖着酸痛的身体脱下防护服和贴身的V领背心，赤裸着上身，打开电子镜面：由于严重的【开罗尔物质过敏】而通红一片的皮肤上布满了大大小小的手印，衬着他本来就偏白的肤色，诉说着方才差点被BT吞噬的经历究竟是何等惨烈。

“天哪……你的过敏反应都严重到这种程度了吗！”

才褪下防护服上半身的布加拉提回过头去，看到他身体上刺目的连片红疹和手印忍不住惊呼，接着连忙顺手将衣袖环系在腰间，快步走到置物架前，从小背包里翻找常备的药膏。自从知道搭档的开罗尔过敏反应是连片的红疹之后，他就一直把这种药膏带在身边——是从新城的一家药店里用〖消费点数〗买的，尽管里面微量的反物质会让皮肤稍微刺痛，却是目前相对有效的缓解剂。

然而他刚把药膏拿到手，左手腕冷不防被一把拽起。拽他的男人稍一用力，使他不得不转过身来直面那双写满了震惊与愤怒的眼睛。

“你的手……怎么回事？”阿帕基几乎是低吼着问。

那只手的左腕上缠着偏深肤色的自粘绷带，而整只手上的皮肤已经明显枯萎得如同七八十岁的老人。

“哦，你说这个啊……”布加拉提平静地回答，“不小心淋到了，没什么的。”

“你管这个叫‘没什么’？！你……”

略微提高声音的同时，阿帕基一把撕下了腕上的绷带，却被绷带下的情景再次震慑到失语：一道约莫五公分长的伤口横在腕上，五段等长的医用线间隔着纵贯伤口，缝线周围的皮肤也跟着泛起惨淡的暗红。

“……就为了，救我这种人吗，你？”高个子男人眼中的怒火陡然熄灭，苦涩地发问，嘴唇颤抖。

布加拉提视线坦荡地注视着面前的男人，抬起右手，为他理了理有点凌乱的长发，柔声回应：

“真的没什么的……你想啊，反正再过个四五十年，我早晚会追上这只手的，不是吗~~”

话音刚落，布加拉提不禁一愣，身体轻轻撞上面前这个比他高了半头的男人的胸口——百感交集的阿帕基将他拥进了自己怀里，将头靠近他肩颈之间的弧线，又将那只提前老去的左手牵过去贴上自己的胸口。那一瞬间他为这突然亲密的举动稍微有些慌神，直到男人在他耳边声音有些颤抖地说：

“……抱歉，让我就这样待一会儿。”

阿帕基没听到对方的回答，只感觉到后肩被他的右臂略带犹豫地圈住，又像宽慰似的轻抚着后背上的肌肤。那触感并不细腻，但很温暖。

温暖到他几乎要忍不住落下泪来。

……

后来两人各自清洁了身体。布加拉提为阿帕基的手够不到的地方上了药，之后两个人只穿着单衣并肩坐在床头沉默着。没一会儿工夫，布加拉提像是下定决心一般开口：“……阿帕基，我有些话要讲。如果你愿意信任我，麻烦你暂时关一会儿电子铐环，好吗？”

阿帕基没有说话，果断摘下了铐环并长按主铐环内侧的按钮，屏幕背光立即熄灭。见状，布加拉提也取下并关掉了自己的铐环，放在一边，之后按下床边墙上的黄色按钮，将房间切入勿扰模式。

“我看得见BT……不用借助任何外接的传感道具，并且是能清楚地看见它们的样子……你会觉得奇怪吧？明明我对开罗尔物质一点反应都没有，杜姆斯能力的等级又是个莫名其妙的‘未知’，为什么居然能看见BT呢？……这件事我从来不会轻易告诉别人，知道这件事的除了当年的两个当事人之外，还有一个在罗马的好朋友，再有……阿帕基，就是你了。我确信现在可以让你知道，因为你值得我信赖……”

顿了顿，布加拉提深呼吸一次，继续说下去——

“……其实，我在24年前参与过ECU官方未公开进行的开罗尔网络的开发桥接试验。换句话说……我曾经，是个【布桥婴（Bridge Baby）】，BB编号012052。”

无视了搭档一脸震惊的反应，布加拉提继续语气平缓地说下去——

“012是我参与试验时所在的矩阵，052是我的编号，编号的规则是8进制，所以也能推算出我实际上是第几个参与试验的BB。你也许听说过，BB在开罗尔网络初创阶段，是极重要且极稀缺的试验部件之一，正因如此，在伦理上，关于开罗尔网络的源头即使到今天也还有很大的争议，在美国【曼哈顿悲剧】发生后，全球所有机构都将相关试验转移到了地下，欧洲也不例外……24年前，在西班牙远海，一头座头鲸被BT吞噬引发虚爆，海面的震动波及了地面。出于一些原因，当时我的父母还住在开罗尔物质影响较弱的海峡附近，打算再过一个月就搬到地下的居住区待产。受那场海上虚爆引发的地震影响，有7个半月身孕的母亲意外摔倒，她可能只记得要保护腹中的孩子，第一时间护住了肚子，但是撞到了头……当时父亲出去帮母亲买东西，没在她身边，回来后他就得知了妻子由于外伤而脑死亡的噩耗……”

“……【静母（Still Mother）】吗……”阿帕基沉吟。

“嗯。极度悲痛和愧疚的父亲无法接受这个事实，就在这时一位在医院考察的ECU工作人员走过来，告诉父亲有一个办法可以维持他妻儿的生命，而且无需大笔的医疗费用……父亲就立刻答应了，只是为了能让妻儿再多‘活’些日子，即使妻子并没有苏醒的可能。之后父亲可以每半个月去一个极度保密的地方探望一次妻子，和被移到育婴箱里的儿子，虽然每次都是被蒙着眼睛领去的，但是一睁眼就能看到妻儿的脸，还是会让他觉得日子很有盼头。”

“后来呢？”

“后来……过了半年多吧，母亲作为‘静母’的机能已经达到了极限，生命体征完全消失，出于安全考虑，我也面临着被退役处理的命运。按说处理过程要全程保密，可另一位当时照顾我的工作人员在于心不忍之下，通知父亲过来见妻儿最后一面。当时我的育婴舱里，人工羊水已经排空，只剩下徘徊在生死之间的我。悲痛之下，父亲抱着育婴舱和他们起了争执，争执过程中冲击到了育婴舱……父亲说我似乎是因为那一下冲击才发出哭声，就像每一个足月分娩后刚与母体断了连结的孩子，都要接生者用力拍几下才能发出声音一样……接下来，工作人员允许父亲将我带回去，我被父亲抚养长大。母亲生前和他有过约定，如果是男孩，名字就叫布鲁诺——是那位用生命捍卫日心说的科学家的名字，母亲一直很崇拜他。”

“那……令尊现在还好吗？”

“我19岁那年去世了。是慢性病，红斑狼疮并发症，但是走得很安详……那也是我经手的第一个遗体运送任务。”

“……抱歉。”

“没关系，你也是无心的……父亲一直是个忠厚的人，我16岁时出去工作，算是直接加入了刚渡过初创阶段的‘热情’。只是没想到，兜兜转转之下，组织里的两个核心人物，就是当年在ECU参与过BB试验的两位工作人员……即便知道这个事实，父亲还是叮嘱我要尽心工作，不要多想其他的事。”

“两个核心人物……该不会是贝里克鲁老爹和……还有谁？”

“另一个是波尔波，当年通知见最后一面的就是他……虽然十几年过去之后，他已经圆润到父亲都不敢认的程度就是了~~四大城市相继连入开罗尔网络之后，出于很多因素考虑，BB试验的相关记录被抹除。但你知道对于感情充沛的人类来说，有些记忆并不是那么容易被抹除的……贝里克鲁先生和波尔波将关于我的那部分工作日志用开罗尔网络无法读取的另一种原始制式做了无备份加密处理，在我20岁那年交到我手上，说了解真相后再由我自己做决定。”

“所以你才让我关掉铐环再说这些吗……”

“嗯。毕竟在上面是心照不宣能不提尽量不提的事……尽管我想让你知道，但也不想你惹上麻烦。”

“布加拉提……或许有所冒犯，可是……你知道，和你同期的那一批BB的下落吗？”

布加拉提低下头，双手死死地攥住掌心下的床单，过了半天他才开口回答，声音听起来分外孤远——

“……其他的，有的没坚持下来，坚持下来的那些，在任务完成以后就……”

阿帕基连忙揽过他有点发颤的肩，小心地摩挲着肩头的曲线。布加拉提感激地对他笑笑。

“后来我找了个机会，和贝里克鲁先生单独谈过……他说欧洲两个批次共50个作为桥接部件参与试验的BB，只有我一个在生死关头凭借意志奇迹般地活了下来……能看见BT是我在BB时期遗留下的本能，但那段经历也给我的身体带来了不可逆的缺陷，这也是我的杜姆斯能力评级是‘未知’的根本原因——有一个批次的人工羊水配比出现了很大偏差，虽然不会危及生命或影响脑内机能，但会对其他机能造成一定的影响。我的泪腺和免疫系统出现了变异，从小到大无论是悲伤还是喜悦都特别不容易流泪，以及……对开罗尔物质的敏感度十分不明显。”

“……也就是说，现行的杜姆斯能力判定标准对你来说是无效的？”

“对。现行标准需要满足的首要条件，就是对开罗尔物质的过敏反应。而我缺失的恰恰就是这个，却又有杜姆斯能力者该有的能力……”

而且是相当罕见的能力……阿帕基在心里补充。

“讽刺的是，我明明看得见BT，身体却无法在它们即将出现前感知到它们。我把你领回组织以后，在专供高等级派送员使用的BB极度稀缺，又不确定你杜姆斯能力等级的前提下，波尔波委派我做你的搭档，或许就是出于这方面的考量吧。”

而当时万念俱灰的自己还认为这是多此一举，而对这种安排老大不情愿……阿帕基有些自嘲地想，还好当时只是随波逐流地敷衍着答应而没有果断拒绝，不然岂不就错过了相性这么好的搭档。

这时他忽然想起另外一件事——

“你刚才说……你是靠着意志活下来的？”

“一个理论上相当于早产的婴儿哪想得到那么多，都是他们的推论罢了……不过在之后，确实为我安排了相当周密的体检，既然从科学上得不到结论，就只能归类为‘求生本能’‘自我意志’之类了。”

“而且拖住我的BT碰到你的血就……难不成你是……【遣返者】？”

布加拉提愣了一下，认真地点了点头，“其实一开始没能确定，直到我刚加入‘热情’以后，因为一次偶然的事故才发现我的体液——尤其是血——对BT能够造成伤害。‘热情’的主要支持机构之一、美国的民间财团组织SPW下设了一个专门从事遣返者研究和保护的机构，我因此被他们记录在案，不过他们并不知道我曾经是BB的事……SPW曾经建议过我保留一些血液样本，并为我制作应对BT的武器，我不想因此在组织里被异样的眼光关注，所以拒绝了，直到刚才救你，还是我第一次利用这个特性……我一个人不能和8个成年人体型的BT对抗，只能用铐环里的刀刃制造了一个能迅速产出血液，还不会立即失血太多的伤口，驱散了焦油池里的那一群后，把血涂在刀刃上，就是用这种方法切断了那个凝视者的冥带，让它毫无牵挂地往生去了……”

遣返者。传说中即便被BT吞噬也只引发小型虚爆而不会死去的人。阿帕基看过相关的文献，理论上只要“【赫】”，即肉体不消灭，遣返者的“【卡】”，即灵魂就能无数次从冥滩边界循着冥带重新回到“赫”当中。尽管目前对遣返者的研究还尚未完全成体系，但根据现有的研究数据，如果用更便于理解的概念来概括，遣返者就是相当于“不死之身”的存在。至少在美国有一个传说中的派送员[3]就是已知的“遣返者”，是在他的不懈努力下，美国全境才得以全部连入开罗尔网络，并因此促进了【美利坚联众国（通称：UCA）】的正式建立。听说在UCA步入正轨后，他就带着收养的女儿在某处过着隐居的生活。现在没有人知道他在哪里。

老实说，阿帕基对这种能力并不羡慕，某种情况下他反而觉得是种枷锁。尽管现如今“死亡”是一种在身后伴随着极高风险的行为，但至少还是一个生命有始有终的体现。而遣返者的生命从开启之后就没有终结，或者说目前找不到一个手段去终结，即使自然衰老的肉体已经无法动弹，也要随时等着灵魂回来，再继续眼看着周围的同伴们来了又走，这该是一种多么无能为力的体验啊！他根本无法想象。

他揽着搭档肩膀的手臂又收紧了一些，视线落在为了救他而提前老去，又将会留下疑似自寻短见疤痕的左手上。一言不发。似乎感应到了他的心意，布加拉提安心地将头倚上男人比他还要宽厚些的肩膀，药膏起了效果，男人身上的红疹消退了一些，“至少这个男人活下来了”的事实让他由衷地感到安心。

于是他倚在搭档的肩窝，轻声说：“……私事先聊到这吧。再不开铐环的话，上面就要起疑了。”

然后他们立刻解除房间的勿扰模式，重新开启了铐环。直到黎明到来时，他们互相交流了很多关于自己的事，都是从在新城第一次邂逅至今从来不曾聊过的日常话题。包括在山洞里冥冥中听到的歌曲，原本是首英文歌，母亲生前用那波利方言重新翻译了一遍又录下来，父亲一直留着。对他而言这首歌就相当于从未谋面的母亲，每次听到了或者唱起了，就像她还在身边。

朝阳初升时，他们才躺下来稍微睡了一觉，这是他们搭档一年多来第一次躺在同一张床上并肩而眠。以往总是布加拉提先看出他的抗拒，每次在安全屋过夜都会自告奋勇地用睡袋打地铺。看着搭档近在眼前的安静睡脸，阿帕基第一次发自内心地谴责了自己的顽固不化：要不是这个只在若干年前打过几次交道的派送员路过，一年零两个月前那个飘雨的5月下午过后，自己保不齐也会成为游荡在野外的BT之一。而加入组织后，依旧消沉的自己在这一年多里始终不冷不热地对他，拖到今天才知道这个总是那么和煦的人原来背负着比自己的处境残酷得多的过往，并将在今后相当长的一段时间内忍受漫无止境的孤独。

如果早一点对他敞开心门的话，是不是就能多为他分担一些事了？

中午的返程路上，阿帕基忍不住为接下来任务失败所背负的处分忧心，布加拉提却乐观地安慰他别担心这个。他已经在规定时效之内提交了疑点报告，追究下来后只要一五一十地说清事情经过就好。自那天回到旧城之后，布加拉提的左手上就多了一只半指手套，组织里的人只当他是意外遭遇了一场时间雨，几乎没有人知道更深层次的隐情。那只手套他从不在任何人面前摘下，却只有在和一个人独处时例外。

是唯一一个和他一同亲历了事件的人，也是他用这只手作为代价换回来的，他独一无二的搭档。

当然他们不知道，以这次事故为契机，苦新城霸占物资已久的“热情”老板迪亚波罗终于抓住了翻盘的机会，狠狠向上面参了一本，48小时之内ECU立即派出调查员调查经过。在这之后，新旧那不勒斯城城之间的治理手段与睦邻关系出现了重要变化；在这更之后，Libeccio分队的成员结构和他们之间的关系也将相继出现重要变化。

而这些，就都是另外的故事了。

……

……

数据交接完毕，乔鲁诺和布加拉提不约而同地去了大厅休息区，刚好碰上了结束了枪械抢修工作的米斯达和等福葛一起去吃饭的纳兰迦。趁两个人在贩卖机前争夺最后一听橙味魔爪饮料的工夫，乔鲁诺才很认真地问了一句：

“或许是我多事，可我还是想问……布加拉提，刚才你对那群实习生说谎了吧？”

布加拉提只是轻松地一挑眉，“被你看出来了啊~~也是，毕竟你当时就是那起事故的调查员嘛。”

“……倒不是和这个有关系，而是……如果只是因为低级失误而淋雨的话，你的手上是不会出现一些多余的东西的。”说着，乔鲁诺划了一下自己的左腕内侧。

“……你还真敏锐，乔鲁诺。”说着，布加拉提咽下一口自己面前的柠檬茶口味魔爪饮料，“那么，我来问你，来这里这么长时间了，你和米斯达之间有没有过什么回忆，是即使说谎隐瞒也不愿意和第三个人共享的？”

发顶的造型像极了甜甜圈的金发数据专员歪头思考了片刻，“嗯……有的。”

“就是这样。对我来说，这只左手背后藏着的，就是这种不会和任何人共享的故事。”

乔鲁诺点点头，“明白了……不过我想说的是，毕竟手套不会完全遮盖手腕，一旦在某个对你完全不了解的人面前暴露了，对方搞不好会先入为主地误会你曾经自杀未遂……这就不太好了。”

布加拉提诚心诚意地陷入了思考，“嗯……我还真没从这个角度想过……”

……

于是半个月后，一个不大的刺青浮现在布加拉提的左腕内侧，盖住了原本那道又长又深的伤疤——是一枚镶着狮子头的船锚，下方还有六个等线铅字体的数字：012052。

——04.Where are you·END—— 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]彷徨的家伙们，再见了！
> 
> [2]《死亡搁浅》内置歌单曲目之一，同时也是游戏OP《Don't Be So Serious》的歌词，由冰岛乐团Low Roar创作并演唱。
> 
> [3]即游戏男主角山姆·波特·布里吉斯（山姆·斯特兰德）。


	5. 05. Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《死亡搁浅》PA，快递员头子茶和搭档兼恋人布在末世货运组织里边工作边恋爱的日常。
> 
> 除夕了，年夜饭里怎么能少得了肉呢（注：仅代表无信仰东北百姓发言）！！再加上这个主题是镜子，说到镜子嘛，emmmmmm，懂的都懂。反正总之是我有驾照以来跑得最煽情的一趟高速。反正本章2/3的剧情都是关于这对能随时在热恋情侣和老夫老“妻”间切换身份的模范两口子，大噶边看边品就好了，我在这里不多说。
> 
> 说起来，在上一章更新之后，出于某个契机，我重新审视了为了这次连载而事先码好的时间线大纲和设定等资料。其实这个系列更多的是比较硬性地照搬游戏里的一些专有名词而并没有追随小岛想要借这个世界观传达的神髓。我只是以很局限的认知，根据黄风中的团队群像脑补出的一些（在游戏上根本说不过去的）秩序，当然更多的是为了推动剧情的并不高明的狗血设定（比如其实在游戏里形同虚设的杜姆斯能力等级，以及布明明曾经是BB却对开罗尔物质丧失敏感等等）。或者说其实从一开始我敲定了布（在游戏中不成立）的特殊身份的那一刻开始，这个系列就已经崩了。
> 
> 云不是借口，我确实是在没有吃透游戏神髓的前提下自以为是地动了笔，并且差不多完全跑偏。但我私心也不想让这个系列就这么被全盘推翻地搁浅，所以决定先硬着头皮按原计划写下去，到最后的最后再想办法把一切找补回来。
> 
> 毕竟，自己挖的坑，不管自选的地势多么差劲，必须趁还活着的时候哭着填完TAT
> 
> 更何况paro这个词的词源是包含了贬义的“parody”，指一种并不高明的戏仿。从这方面来考量，我确实歪打正着地紧紧抓住了parody的神髓。
> 
> 最后给大噶拜年！

纳兰迦一直盯着自己的手发呆。翻来覆去地盯着。边盯着还边时不时地皱眉沉思。对于同龄男性来说他的手并不大，然而和他的身型完全成正比。

六年前他被跟随阿帕基进行货运实习的潘纳科塔·福葛从〖阿西诺人〗的聚居点附近捉回组织时一度被误认为是未成年，审问的时候福葛还一意孤行地以为他虚报了年龄——当一个身高不到 170公分，瘦瘦巴巴还长着一张娃娃脸的家伙硬是瞪着一双古灵精怪的大眼睛强调自己已经20岁的时候，福葛首先联想到的除了一只介于幼年和成年之间拼命炸毛的野生猫咪之外便再也想不到别的。如果不是波尔波调来了离城人士登记档案，他是绝不肯相信这家伙是实打实地比自己大一岁多点的。

要不是布加拉提发现这个阿西诺人装扮的孩子似乎有点不一样，福葛也不会动了先给他体检的念头，更不会发现他的催产素分泌简直正常得不能再正常——原来他在阿西诺人的地盘上为了自保装疯卖傻了整整五年，那一天刚好趁聚居点里起内讧逃了出来，迎面看到“热情”组织的卡车时立刻迎过去，却忘了自己的装扮太容易遭人误解，福葛当时也没想太多，直接摸过随身带的【波拉枪】瞄准并打中了他。事后开枪的人无比庆幸组织里规定只允许新人送货员随身配一把捆人用的枪防身，否则就不会听信这个比自己大一岁的小鬼头硬说自己动过“热情”的货把他扭送回组织，而是击昏了搁在路边任阿西诺人认领，那样的话逃跑计划失败，等待他的命运就说不准好不好了。

于是知道真相后的福葛心中升腾起了一股信念感，当布加拉提向上面担保可以把他留下时，福葛自告奋勇地揽下了照顾他兼为他补习知识的职责——他15岁那年被沦为阿西诺人的父亲强行带到聚居点后就没再好好念过书——明明自己也是刚进入组织不久又因为一些子虚乌有的流言不受待见的人，但福葛就笃定了自己没法轻易放着他不管。两个年龄相仿又都背负争议的队友就这样相互扶持着在组织里站稳了脚跟，并在分队和各自下属的部门里都占据了重要的位置。

这天工作结束后，Libeccio分队一行六人来到了〖托莱多地下商业街〗里生意一直不错的亚洲菜餐馆。福葛将特意叮嘱过免辣的芝士炒年糕放到纳兰迦面前，并用力地揉了揉他的头，“……你再怎么盯着看，也不会变成【开罗尔晶体】的~”

“……这小子今天怎么搞的啊，福葛？”米斯达问，“有事没事就总看着自己的手。”

“没什么大事，”福葛说着戳破自己面前石锅拌饭上半熟的煎蛋，“他最近不是要考试么，复习【手征性理论】到格式塔超负荷……纳兰迦，这玩意儿凉了以后变硬就不好吃了哦。”

“考试？”拉开一罐白魔爪顺手放到米斯达面前，乔鲁诺终于想起来，“……哦对，4月份〖ECU〗有个无人机中级技师认证考试来着……”

“可我就是觉得有点奇怪啊~”一听说年糕凉了会变硬，纳兰迦立刻拿起了叉子，“…… _‘自己双手合十时手能够重合，但掌心朝外时就不能’_ 这部分我能理解，可是以人的角度来思考的话，也有例外的状况嘛~”

“喂喂喂这只是在抠表面的字眼吧纳兰迦~~”米斯达搅了搅碗里的日式土豆炖牛肉，“……那你倒是说说看，啥算例外状况？”

“一个人做不到的话，两个人就可以嘛……”说着纳兰迦把卷着芝士的年糕条送进嘴里，“比如说，福葛从我后边来的时……”

阿帕基险些被一口麦茶呛到。福葛连忙放下手里的勺子，耳根通红地捂住身旁恋人的嘴，小声训斥，“……算我拜托你纳兰迦，开口说话前注意一下场合……！”

另一边米斯达和乔鲁诺一个满脸深意一个郑重其事地异口同声道了句：

“啊啊~~ご馳走さまでした[1]。”

“你俩也是不要突然蹦出日语啊……话说米斯达你这句怎么学得还荒腔走板的？！”

“……这句话什么意思？”布加拉提熟练地挑出了大酱汤里的豆腐放进阿帕基那盘辣白菜炒饭边上，好奇地问。

“日本人吃完东西之后一定会说的话啦~”米斯达摆摆手，“不过乔鲁诺也说过，如果不留神听到对面伴侣间的私房话，也可以说这句。”

“你到底都跟这小子学了些啥啊，米斯达。”阿帕基重重地叹气嘀咕了一句，就着豆腐舀了一口加一份芝士的辣白菜炒饭放进嘴里。

乔鲁诺想了想还是没有把那句“虽然这是感情好的表现但两个人的同侧手也不能完全重合而且因为手征性理论是建立在自身的‘赫’‘卡’关系之上所以两个人的例子并不能适用”说出来，埋头吃着自己面前的铁板那不勒斯意面（虽然叫这个名字，但却是一道实打实的日式料理）。

倒是他们的队长气定神闲又后知后觉地看向他们俩：“……原来你们俩已经进展到这一步了么？”

“你不知道吗？！”阿帕基和米斯达异口同声。

“这个，我只当他俩是一直打情骂俏的冤家型情侣来着。”布加拉提一脸诚实地回应。

……

> 【加密】
> 
> Feb.23, 2055
> 
> 发件人
> 
> **旧那不勒斯结点城 “PASSIONE”医务部药剂组**
> 
> **潘纳科塔·福葛**
> 
> 标题
> 
> **好吧，我老实交代……**
> 
> 我和纳兰迦确实是先发生了关系才走到这一步的，并且三年来一直如此。[发抖][发抖][发抖]
> 
> 当时我们收到了努诺托比亚时间雨农场的谢礼——酒庄酿成的第一批lemoncello，筹建期间我帮农场主夫妇运送了部分设备和种苗，纳兰迦用无人机帮他们义务观测了两个多月的天气，谢礼大概就是为了谢这件事的。我们都很开心，于是约在我的房间里喝酒，喝到兴头上就开始真心话大冒险。最后一局他赢了，我选了大冒险，他出的题目是找个同性来个热吻，于是我理所当然地选了个近在眼前的同性……[无语][无语]
> 
> 仔细想想，那时候我们都在半醉半醒之间吧，我顺势而为，而他也没拒绝。醒来后我确信自己对他做了些一发不可收拾的事，所以在他醒后告了白，并立刻向你提交了调换房间的申请，直到一个月后正式住到他隔壁。
> 
> 我承认自己当时由于酒精因素而冲动，但从来不后悔和纳兰迦在一起的决定。虽然你知道他说不准什么时候会直率得过了头（比如今天一起吃饭的时候），而对我来说这也是他十分珍贵的一部分。当初我向你保证过会对他负责，尽管一开始只是关于学业和事业，可是我确信从三年前的不知道什么时候开始，“负责”的范围已经包含了我的私情进去了。[认真][认真]
> 
> 另外一件重要的事：我们的长辈没有骗人，前搁浅时期几乎家家都会酿的lemoncello是真的甜到根本想不到还有那么大的后劲！！[头晕][头晕]

关掉邮件界面的全息投影没多久，房间门被手动密码打开，只穿着单衣的阿帕基走进来。布加拉提从床上起身迎过去，吻了吻头发还有点湿的恋人。跑了几天货的车队负责人从明天起要暂时处理一阵案头工作，所以不必太早起床，于是直接在临睡前来到隔壁恋人的房间里，拥吻着相互摸索彼此的身体。

“……我早就说过福葛和纳兰迦肯定有情况吧~~”浅色布料被大手熟练地撩起，在接吻的间隙，阿帕基笑着对怀里的人说，“……你当时还认为我想太多。”

“我承认在这方面的洞察力不如你，不过你居然比我印象中还要关注队友们，包括你刻意不太上心的那个……”说着布加拉提轻轻地捏了捏男人的腰，“……这倒让我挺意外的，caro mio ben。”

“你可以把这个定义为‘夫唱夫随’，mio amore……而且，你要知道……拜从来没考虑过给宿舍规划双人间的某位老板所赐，‘搬到某人隔壁’已经不知不觉演变为组织内部的俚语，表示‘那两个人之间有更亲密的关系’~~”

感觉到男人的手顺着腹股沟缓缓下滑，布加拉提的身体忍不住颤了一下，却更紧地抱住了对方。房间早就切到了深度勿扰模式，他越过阿帕基的肩头，看向电子镜面映出的男人宽阔的背。深度勿扰模式下这东西就是个普通的镜子而已，房间里光线幽暗，尽管如此他还是清楚镜中自己的眼神已然迷蒙起来。于是索性闭上眼，用全部感官去享受恋人越发焦躁的爱抚。

……

……

大约在他们经历了包括但不限于试探误会冷战和失联等种种之后终于互相告白又过了两个多月，阿帕基的房间调换申请才批下来，一方面因为那段时间两个人在没有搭档任务的前提下各忙各的，另一方面为了避嫌阿帕基只能越级上报到恋人的直属上司波尔波那里，而彼时波尔波由于健康原因休养了一阵，发现有这么档子事就已经过去了小两个月，于是一边对布加拉提发牢骚说“这么点小事你定就是了怎么还折腾给我”，一边由衷地决定下个月开始给这位处事滴水不漏的得力手下稍微再提高点待遇。

再之后就是住客之间的互相沟通，直到6月下旬，阿帕基才终于如愿搬到恋人隔壁的私人套间。搬家前一天阿帕基忙着和货运车队成员们检修载具而没顾得上汇报这件事。当天布加拉提从BT生态监测组里值完白班回来，到门口收到“我去找你”的信息后才发现住自己右手边的邻居换了人，惊喜地还没来得及问究竟就被刚洗掉满身机油味的恋人一把拖进房间，开了深度勿扰模式之后缠吻一阵，接下来在借用卫生间洗澡的布加拉提还没完全把身体弄干的前提下迫不及待地将他拖出来，直奔主题。

“先，先等一下……雷昂内……”

一直到察觉恋人已经过渡到让他适应的程序，布加拉提推了推他的胸口试图叫停。

“怎么了，布鲁诺？”阿帕基问得气定神闲，手上的动作丝毫没有停下的意思。

“你该不会，是想……唔嗯……在这里来吧？”

“这里也是我房间的一部分……有什么不妥吗？”

“……我身后可是……”

“镜子啊。”

“知道你还……！”

忽然袭上右耳垂的湿热触感令布加拉提没能继续抱怨下去，当然在这个状态之下他也早就没了厉声责问的底气。可以的话他还是希望阿帕基尽量还是在床上和他该干什么干什么，毕竟常规化的模式好歹能让他更踏实地享受恋人给予的激烈中不失温柔的感官冲击。

每个房间标配的电子镜面除了辅助即时整理仪表之外，还有显示房间温度和简单的野外天气信息、自拍头像和扫描制作不同服饰全息投影的功能。镜中的配置堪称整个房间里隐私级别最高的区域，说是整个房间里唯一完全由个人单方把控的设备也不为过，但是想到镜面背后确实有个摄像头（不然的话该怎么实现自拍和扫描全息投影），心理上还是觉得不太安定。

更何况绝大多数人类在天性上都不愿意将自己最原始冲动的一面暴露在自己能清楚看到的地方。而镜子，恰好就是这样的存在。

“咱们俩第一次上床之后到现在，都三个多月了我都没像这样彻底地碰过你……”一边说着，阿帕基一边顺着耳垂向下吻他的脖颈，“老实说，我不敢保证现在自己有这个定力，等把你抱上床去再继续……虽然，床离咱们也不远……”

“我还是……第一次，不在床上……”

“傻瓜，我也是啊~~”

故意的，这男人绝对是故意的……被重新直起身子的恋人吻到头昏脑涨之前，布加拉提有些哀怨地想。

……

在床以外空间的第一次身体连结，阿帕基让恋人伏在镜前的台子上，扶着他的腰从后面闯了进去。期间布加拉提习惯性地为被填满的瞬间仰起头，却因为无意从镜中瞥到了多余的润滑液顺着大腿内侧流下的样子而百感交集地重新低下头去——果然他还是没办法直视被爱欲支配时自己的模样。常年与他人只维持着“在最大程度上密切关注对方的同时保持恰到好处的距离”这种点到为止的关系，他从来没想过如果和某人突破这段点到为止之后自己会以什么姿态去面对对方，也从来不敢去想那个瞬间自己的神情会不从容到那种地步。

于是他始终低着头，任凭身后的恋人随时变换着冲击的节奏，他也只是顺从地随着每一次被撩拨感官的动作断断续续发出尖细到已经不太符合性别特征的陶醉呻吟，就是不肯抬头看一眼镜中的自己。其间阿帕基几次伏过来，在亲吻过他的后侧肩颈之后试图托起他的下巴，都被他慌乱地摇头拒绝。紧接着就是几番让他头皮发麻脚底发软的猛烈冲顶，让他忍不住拔高声音主动迎合对方更加猛烈的动作，却还是死死地掐着自己的胳膊，像宗教故事里遵从天使教诲离开即将倾颓的故乡的罗得，区别就是罗得不能回头，而自己不能抬头。

“……又不会变成盐柱，何况……现在同性间的亲密行为已经被接纳了啊。”

即便察觉到恋人和自己居然心有灵犀地想着同一个典故，他也只能按捺住欣喜，语不成句地回应：

“才不是……这么简……啊，啊啊啊——！！”

忽然发狠的加速令布加拉提忍不住伴着越发急促的喘息逸出了愉悦至极的曼声高吟，他抖着腰忍不住释放到台子下方极硬合金的墙板上，腿软到一时失去了支撑身体的力气。恋人察觉到这一点，连忙环住他的腰，暂时远离了镜子几步，这让他感到很踏实。

然而这种踏实感并没能保持太久。直到恋人拉过一旁的椅子坐下，又拉过他，让他分开腿坐到自己身上。

他一下子慌了神，“雷昂内……！”

“没事的，布鲁诺……没事的……”阿帕基顺势吻起他的肩胛和后背，“……好好感受我就好……”

腰和侧腹被恋人的手温柔地反复触碰，这让布加拉提一时放松了警惕，安心地向阿帕基的身边倚了倚。刚刚接纳过分身的穴口在此时维持着恰到好处的柔滑度，所以接下来阿帕基抓住这个机会，突然发力钳住恋人的腰，对准了位置后就这样直接抓着他的身体向下用力——

——那一刻在为突刺进更深处的异样感受而再次头皮发麻的同时，布加拉提在心里将从南部到北部所有他听说过的骂人用方言全都罗列了一遍。

这还不是更糟的。接下来双手被拉到身后，这让他无法乱动，被分开的腿没办法并拢，只能下意识地用脚勾住他的小腿。偏偏就在这时男人似乎故意打开了膝盖，紧接着间不容发地向上顶腰……

妈的不愧是警校出身的现役货运队负责人，负重原地坐着还能这样释放腹部力量……布加拉提有些恼恨地想着，但很快也没办法继续恼恨下去，被拉着的手臂和不得不勾着对方的腿造就出的无支点状态让他感到慌乱。自己的腿又随着男人的动作分得更开，顶弄的频率虽然没有后背位那样密集，但是受自身重力的影响，分身的位置更加深入，再加上这毫无安全感可言的状态，他不知道自己这时应该是优先屈从于恐惧还是快感，但架不住这两种心态在不知不觉中互相影响，反而让他变得更加敏感。

阿帕基谨慎地只用左臂扣住恋人的双手，右臂又悄悄攀上他瘦却不弱的身体，绕到胸口，故意轮流玩弄胸口已经最大程度胀满的小小突起。这又惹得他一阵颤栗，难耐地动了动，却又因此牵动了密合的部分，带起了新的刺激并忍不住缠绵地惊呼出声。

而身后的恋人似乎因此得到新的灵感，索性扶上他的侧腰推动着他一直不敢有太大动作的身体，同时正下方的顶弄也没有停歇的意思，加上被动的摆腰又是一轮新的双重夹击。布加拉提忍不住扬起脸，伴随着急促的喘息近乎呜咽地讨饶——

“雷昂……内…………别这样……”

“‘别这样’？你的身子……可不是这么说的，布鲁诺。”

“……诶？”

“不信你自己看啊……尤其是这里，已经想要到快哭出来了~”

说着，原本停留在侧腰的右手顺着腹股沟滑向了前端已经溢出透明液体的分身，并轻轻地拢住根部，压低了本来就偏于低沉的声线，刻意将镜中映出的煽情场景描述给刻意闭上眼别过头去的布加拉提——

“虽然房间很暗，但这个角度能看得很清楚……我在你身体里进进出出，你那里一直很顺从地包裹着我，紧到我随时……都想射在你里面…………不过到底为什么呢？明明幅度没有刚才大，你的反应，却比刚才还敏感……只是轻轻碰一下，你里面就抖得很厉害了……”

“…………别说出来啊……”

“为什么不呢~”阿帕基轻咬了一口他的左肩头，“你知不知道，你现在的样子——”

要是接下来这男人嘴里蹦出来那个以osc开头的单词[2]就立刻跟他分手——布加拉提恼羞成怒地想。真是的，一直以为总是独自背负着往日伤痛的他会是个更一本正经的人，没想到也有这样的……不，好像也不对……

差点忘了，在经历那段伤痛以前，他也是会将冰镇的魔爪饮料罐出其不意贴在别人后颈上的，偶尔会像孩子一样以恶作剧的方式表达好感与信赖的人啊……

顿悟到这一点的同时，他也清楚地听到了男人接下来说出的“视情况而定可能会分手”的话——

“——你现在的样子……只为我完全敞开身体的反应……坦率又美丽到，让我根本移不开眼啊……”

语毕，完全不知道自己完美规避了分手结局的阿帕基在腰腹部发力的同时，右手也开始持续抚弄着由于从未体验过的另类快感而亟待被解放的恋人的分身。更加直白的感官刺激持续袭来，在这种刺激的影响下，身体的扭摆怎么看都像是微妙的主动诱惑。

不过很快，布加拉提暂时没空去埋怨这个可恶又可爱的男人。意识迅速被夹杂着羞耻的快感完全填满，让他再也无法压抑地喘息着宣泄出至少现在不愿去承认的，比平时更为甜美的感受。

他不知道，他的恋人一直以灼热的视线，注视着映在镜中沉醉于两人共同营造的波涛律动的身影。

那时他唯一能坚持的，就是直到自己无法自控地释放在恋人手中之后很久，都躲避着不去看那面镜子。

……

……

艰难地将腕上缠着与肤色相近的自粘绷带的左手搭在镜子边缘以维持身体的平稳，几乎不到三秒，一只大上一圈的左手也抚上来。两只大小不同的同侧手紧密地贴在一起，而后牢牢相扣。

双眼迷离地看到这一幕，布加拉提仅存的一点理智回想起了之前纳兰迦所说的那个（其实并不能适用于手征性理论的）“例外状况”——同样掌心朝外，两个人的手就能叠在一起，尽管无法完全重合。

在遥远东方的日本〖京滨结点城〗，有一位在BT研究领域颇有名望的名叫花京院典明的年轻前辈。他曾用“平面镜中所成为虚像”为出发点来解释“赫”与“卡”处于分离状态的搁浅者，当执意冲过去接触与感受镜像那一头的生物，【虚空噬灭】就会产生，伴随着巨大的代价使一切重归虚无，如同空荡荡的镜子。

然而他也曾在非学术研究的场合说过：BT所观望着的世界，是TA们曾经“真实活过的地方”。就像人们隔着平面镜去观察自己的形象是否得体一样。尽管是虚像，但至少在镜中的一举一动，是作为“真实发生的瞬间”映在其中的。

就像现在，他和他的恋人在相隔一段时间之后的此刻，又一次在镜子前毫无保留地袒露对彼此更多的需索——

“……雷……昂内……雷昂内……”

“怎么，布鲁诺……过头了吗？”

“不，不是…………再深一点，也，也没关……系……”

“……想要更舒服了吗，嗯？”

“嗯，嗯嗯……想要，想要了…………啊啊啊——！”

按捺不住更凶猛的律动带来的更剧烈的快感，布加拉提忍不住反弓起上半身放肆地呻吟，努力让自己的背贴近身后男人的胸膛。他的男人见状也尽量拉近他，着迷地沿他的肩颈撒下一串细密的亲吻，偶尔伴着丝毫不带杀伤力的啃咬，而后在他耳畔掺着热而凌乱的呼吸低语一句——

“那就，一起舒服到最后吧……mio unico grande amore[3]~~”

临近绝顶之前，布加拉提茫然地回头，左手从镜边的支撑点抽离开去，转而去寻找恋人的侧脸。立刻了解恋人这一举动的意图的阿帕基连忙凑过去，任他摸索着慌乱地吻上来，又第一时间迎合着和他唇舌相依。镜中和镜外的两人表情都是微苦的愉悦，越发难耐的粗重呼吸与甜蜜叫喊自唇间逸出，终于在最后累积成忘情哭泣般的惊叹与纵情宣泄的低吼。

镜面上忽然被略带着透明感的白浊体液沾染。紧接着不到两秒，体内也清楚地感受到了恋人留下的暖流。在布加拉提由于站不住而即将跪倒在原地的同时，阿帕基连忙自身后抱住他，他也索性顺势倚在恋人的胸前调整呼吸，双手还摩挲着箍在腰间和胸口的手臂。

——第一次面对着镜子被情欲冲昏头脑的那天，事后他回过头狠狠地瞪了一眼全程故意耍坏的恋人，接下来一整夜接第二天的一整个上午都孩子一般怄着气不理他。所幸阿帕基一直记得因病过世的父亲留下的心得：“和老婆闹别扭时不要追究责任，总之先承认错误就对了”，当天下午立刻蔫头耷脑地道了歉，布加拉提才多云转晴地原谅了他，并诚实地交代了自己怄气的理由。

其实这一夜加上一上午也并没真的生气，只是有生之年从未有过的非常规意义上的情事体验让当时的内心混乱不已，再加上一时间无法正视欲火焚身的自己，于是就同样一时间无法轻易原谅让自己露出如此羞耻面貌的恋人。毕竟对人类而言，直视并接纳自身的欲望始终是个长久的过程，对于在〖力比多指数〗始终不见回暖的当下生长的他们更是如此。

在那之后至今的三年多光阴里，他们成了公私分明的恋人，巧妙地把握着心照不宣与干柴烈火之间的平衡，自然也试探遍了彼此心理上都能接受的、可以被称为情趣的各种方法。尽管他的男人还会在把他弄到心痒难耐之后故意耍些花招，但也无所谓了，看作私下相处期间的感情调剂，反而会有更加令人愉悦的发现。

阿帕基将半透明的防水护腕套上恋人刚刻出刺青轮廓的左手，在他的体力恢复到可以站起来自己去洗澡之前，将他带回床上裹在同一铺毯子里取暖，自身后环抱着，不住地埋头亲吻他的头发。

“刚才一直盯着镜子边的手看……是想到纳兰迦说的话了吗？”阿帕基问。

闻言布加拉提稍微翻了翻身，回头看着他，“……也是也不是~”

“……‘不是’的那部分是什么？”

“嗯……也有在想，总觉得自己似乎慢慢变得坦然了，不管用什么方式做，心理上都不会特别排斥……”

说到这儿，布加拉提凑过脸去吻了吻恋人的鼻尖，又满怀深情地补了句：

“……不管是做什么还是怎么做，只要是和你一起，就都可以。”

又无声地念了句“mio unico grande amore”，阿帕基笑着将他最无可取代的恋人再次揉进怀里。

——05.Mirror·END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]多谢款待。
> 
> [2]请各位同学自行查找意大利语单词“osceno”的意思。
> 
> [3]我最独一无二的挚爱


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章除了开篇正在卖力追求米斯达的乔茸茸之外，还有互相以专属昵称呼唤彼此的草莓橘。茶布的部分……怎么说呢，是时间线交错的约会，而且是以对话为主。粗看上去有点乱，但俗话说得好：奇变偶不变，符号看象限（不搭尬啊喂！），所以刻意用“搭档”和“恋人”去区分了两人四年前和现在的关系。“恋人”段落不必多说，凡是看到以“搭档”定义两人的段落，就是四年前八字就差一捺的阶段。
> 
> 只在第一章的邮件里出现的休妹终于正式登场了ww当然了以我一贯的niao性怎么可能不带上E妹（你够了）。这个系列里的希拉E和草莓橘差不多同期加入“热情”，是米兰结点城为数不多的派送员且又是更稀少的女性派送员，因为一些缘故来到旧城进行全面的派送实习，在这期间认识了水果组的二位。同期生之间的奇妙情谊不必多说，至于她和休妹又是怎么搭到一起的，这个会在以后的章节里慢慢圆，不是，慢慢掰，也不是，慢慢讲诶嘿~~
> 
> 我是不会说模仿老大爷的布和模仿波尔波的茶这个灵感是来自于声优本身的XDD当然你们也都知道诹老师和村老师的业务能力都是又高又硬的。
> 
> 嗯嗯，不知道3月末会不会看到村老师拿声优Awards的助演赏呢？
> 
> 虽然这件事只有评委说了算吧。
> 
> 但愿但愿。

今年年初左右，新旧那不勒斯结点城的住民都收到了托莱多商业街发来的公告邮件：今年依然将在2月25日起的一周内举办周年庆典，除了各商铺的例行优惠外，还将举行各种有趣的庆祝活动。

早在数十年前的〖前搁浅时期〗，托莱多大道便是当时那不勒斯最具代表性的商业地标之一。之后在经历过自然环境的剧变、住民间的理念冲突，以及从各有所图到心口如一的合作，这个地标终于以“托莱多地下商业街”的名义重启，虽然建立在旧城区域内，但商铺所有权新旧城各占一半。近两年来经营状况一直不错，每年2月下旬的庆典已然成了新旧结点城的民间重要活动之一，甚至还能吸引一些来自中部乃至北部的新兴货运团体、独立派送员及商人们，探索拓展新业务与商机的渠道。

几乎每个人都期待着今年热闹非凡的欢聚，不过只有米斯达不太开心——因为今年要庆祝的，是四周年。

“跳过一年避个讳又能怎么样嘛……”扫了一眼六个“手枪们”展示的各项数据，米斯达无精打采地嘀咕着戴好护目镜，瞄准了一个焊点，“不零不整的这个年份有什么好庆祝的……”

“确实……三周年也好五周年也好，说出来的确都比这个数好听。”乔鲁诺在喷漆桶的架子旁，一边端详着色号一边附和。

“是吧乔鲁诺！你也是这么想的吧！！”米斯达放下焊枪，兴奋地回过头去

“真难得真难得！居然有人认同米斯达的观点了！！”No.1一拍手，开心地跳到了自己手边数据面板的边框上。

No.3撇了撇嘴，没好气地吐槽，“哼，你小子该不会是为了讨好米斯达才这么说的吧！！”

“No.3，不能这么说嘛，乔鲁诺一定也是好心……唔唔唔唔唔~~~”一向乖巧的No.5还没说完话就被突然冲过来的No.3一把夹住了腮帮子。

“啊真是的……No.3，No.5，你们别再闹了，我正要核验No.5手里的数据呢……”

“并不完全是出于好心哦，No.5。”乔鲁诺走过来戳开了扭打在一起的两个AI全息投影，“……你们要知道，在遥远的中国和日本，由于读音的关系，4确实是一个经常被避讳的数字。我在日本生活过很长一段时间，多少能理解圭多不喜欢这个数字的理由罢了。”

“这样呀……”No.5挠了挠头，又重新调出了要给米斯达展示的数据。

“不过，乔鲁诺这家伙居然没否认自己是在讨好米斯达呢……”刚才拉开No.3的No.2陷入沉思。

“这个……我认为没有否认的必要吧，因为我确实一直在讨好他……啊不，再确切地说，是我在追求他吧。”乔鲁诺看向漂浮着的黄铜色水滴状AI投影们，带着笑容，认真回答。

“……有必要这么一本正经地对我们说这些吗……”No.6啧了啧舌。

“啊咧？米斯达，你的手停下了？”No.7好奇地凑过去。

……算我拜托你，平时对我说也就罢了，就不要对 ** **手枪们**** 都认真地做这些对本体心脏不好的宣言好吗乔鲁诺！

将断电的焊枪死死压在手下的米斯达面红耳赤地伏在工作台上发自内心地呐喊着吐槽。

就在这时，工坊的自动感应门开启，布加拉提走进来，开门见山地催起了进度：“米斯达，古董玩具店的马尔切洛先生托我问一下……啊，你怎么了？身体不舒服？”

“因为乔鲁诺那家伙又说了些了不得的话啦~”No.6说着摊了摊手。

乔鲁诺连忙和队长互相点头致意。米斯达还伏在原地，抬起一只胳膊，“……我没事。这家伙[-乔鲁诺-]刚给我送来了老式玩具激光枪外壳的图纸，我用【开罗尔打印机】弄出来组装好以后再做几次校准就可以交货……嘛，就是明天在现场我也要根据实际情况再校准一下，稍微有点麻烦。”

说着米斯达起身，招呼乔鲁诺过来将已经全部装好信号接收器的LED靶子固定在事先划好位置的台案上。布加拉提也自告奋勇地过来帮忙，于是米斯达拜托他先去开罗尔打印机前把已经成型的激光枪外壳拿过来。

“说起来……布加拉提今天没和阿帕基一起？”乔鲁诺问，“最近他似乎没有出去跑货的样子。”

“嗯，最近他主要处理作为车队负责人的案头工作，毕竟快2月末了，到了交月度报告的时候。”说着布加拉提看了一眼打印出来的外壳组件，大致按从大到小的顺序排列了一下，才一起端过去放在米斯达的工作台边，“反正要帮商店街的人过来看进度，我顺便就和他约好了一会儿在这碰面。”

米斯达道了谢之后继续话题，“正好这次休假是个机会呀~~感觉你从月初接过结点城代理负责人的重任之后，你们俩都没正儿八经地约过会。在例行的聚餐之前，就好好享受一下二人世界吧……当然要是遇上些什么 ** **必须缺席的突发状况**** ，我们会直接把账记到你名下的！”

布加拉提笑了笑，“真要是这样的话再说。不过我想我们是不会错过费里尼先生家的乌鱼子意面和特制奶油披萨的。”

啊，不愧是模范情侣，这个回应还真自然啊（￣▽￣）……乔鲁诺和米斯达不约而同地眯起眼睛在心里感叹。

……

> Feb.24, 2055
> 
> 发件人
> 
> ****米兰结点城 多娜泰拉首饰定制工作室** **
> 
> ****T.U.** **
> 
> 标题
> 
> ****惊喜惊喜~~~** **
> 
> ————————————————————
> 
> 最近过得好吗~~~听阿帕基说最近这大半个月你忙得够呛呢。不过看起来他似乎没有因为你的忙碌而感到寂寞，真是可喜可贺[开心][开心][开心]
> 
> 估摸着时间，明天就是托莱多商店街的周年庆典了吧？日子过得真快啊，都四年了[叹气][叹气]记得我还是在托莱多商店街的筹建阶段离开旧那不勒斯去了米兰，之后就没再回来过。作为贝里克鲁先生的助手，虽然只跟下了第一期的工作，但我一直很期待全新的商店街会是什么样子。可惜之后一直忙着米兰工坊的工作，加上后来从工坊独立，于是一直错过又错过，只能听希拉E告诉我这几年的庆典是多么有声有色[鲸鱼流泪][鲸鱼流泪][鲸鱼流泪]
> 
> 好在到了今年，终于有个机会能够亲自去体验一番[礼炮][礼炮][礼炮]：希拉E接了一单去往旧城的货运任务，任务完成之后会有两三天空闲时间停留在城里。刚好我也忙完了手里的几个订单，所以拜托她带我一起过来看看。现在我们已经到了卡塞塔中继点附近的居民区，休整一夜之后，估计最快明天中午就能到达旧城了！！[欢呼][欢呼][欢呼]
> 
> 不过呢，不过……作为同期成员，她没有告诉福葛和纳兰迦我们要来的事情。她说很想看看到时候他俩被吓一大跳的反应，所以希望布加拉提你也帮忙暂时保密，直到明天我们出现为止[大笑][大笑]。
> 
> 非常期待明天的见面！！顺便代我向米斯达和乔鲁诺问好！！

……

第二天上午9点整。

虽然开在地下，但拜实时演算而成的几乎可以乱真的全息投影技术所赐，整条街依然呈现出了前搁浅时期的风貌，不仅有晨昏变化，还有四季变化，直到夜幕降临后才呈现出原本的“地下街”姿态。

于是虽然还是暮冬时节，今天的商店街却晴空万里。春天的脚步确实越来越近了。

“……说是休假，可每次都还是要在庆典开幕前帮各家忙些有的没的才算消停吧。”沿着商店街一路行走，纳兰迦环顾着两边忙着店面最后布置的各个商家，叉起手托着后脑勺，悠然地说。

“那是自然啊~~你也知道‘热情’在旧城的声望，尤其是以前在货运线上活跃了很久的布加拉提，再加上现任货运队负责人阿帕基……嘛虽然由于面相的缘故，他给别人的印象不是那么好接近就是了。”福葛回答，“……拜他们所赐，像咱俩这样带着一身争议进组织的人反而更快被普通住民接纳。再加上这条街的筹建阶段，布加拉提又带着咱们几个出了不少力，一旦有了困难，大家自然会第一个想找咱们帮忙解决嘛。”

“这个我清楚啦~~啊，好甜的味道。前面就是梅尼尼奶奶的甜品店了吧！”嗅到了附近空气中的甜香气味，纳兰迦精神一振，睁圆了眼睛，“不如我们先去看看她店里有没有要帮忙的地方吧，潘尼！”

还没来得及为忽然被只在纯独处场合才用到的昵称称呼而惊讶，福葛只感觉自己的手被自然地拉起，紧接着不由自主地随着拉起他快步走的小恋人加快了脚步，“……我知道啦，arancia，你慢点！甜品店又不会长腿跑掉……”

……

在约定地点碰头的阿帕基和布加拉提互相看了私服装扮却带着一堆货箱对方一眼，简单而平静地打了招呼——

“……东西不少啊。”

“彼此彼此。”

然后，布加拉提缓慢让自己的【悬浮货架】落地，将阿帕基搬着的两个大箱子垫在下面，再把原本放在货架上的几个小箱子摞上。

“是谁家的货？”阿帕基问。

“好多家呢，杂七杂八的，都是顺路。新城所属的商铺怕自己备货不够，请求旧城的同行调拨一些来支援。”布加拉提说，“你呢？”

“也是一样。北边‘苏莲托’的店长托我帮忙把一批咖啡豆和便携杯子送到南边新城所属的‘阿马尔菲’去。”

阿帕基说完，两个人又对视一眼，不约而同地笑了。

“……没想到今年还是一样啊，即便休假也有一段时间不能闲着。”布加拉提叹了口气，“……抱歉了，作为队长，没办法把这部分时间争取为正式的加班工时。”

“比开幕那年已经好很多了。而且……”说着，阿帕基打开了铐环投影，调出了消费相关界面，“……就算没有加班工时，店家们给的优惠折扣可相当于内部福利啊，而且有效期限足足半年~~至少今晚聚餐的时候能帮你省一大笔〖消费点数〗。”

布加拉提会心地笑着拍了拍恋人的背。这时刚好路过古董玩具店，门口正在帮忙布置射击游戏摊位的米斯达笑着朝他们招了招手。

“哦哦~~挺像那么回事的……”阿帕基点点头，“看来没白拉着乔鲁诺那小子熬夜赶工做喷涂嘛。”

“虽然是在工作时间之外抽空攒出来的东西，可好歹咱也是工坊的技师，还是马虎不得。”米斯达说着打了个哈欠，“……不过啊，确实到现在都是靠浓缩咖啡撑着呢~~~开幕式结束以后我得先补个觉，傍晚左右才能出来逛。”

“睡过头的话你的披萨就归我了，放心吧。”

阿帕基摆了摆手，正要和恋人离开，却在看到乔鲁诺往几层靶子之间摆的奖品时成功地没挪开步子——一部前搁浅时期工艺的1:12合金赛车车模。布加拉提记得这个涂装，恋人说过这是那个红色镰刀车队在20世纪80年代末期拿了总冠军、并且单局胜率高达93.8%的车型，当时驾驭它的那位车手虽然英年早逝，但却因此留下了浓墨重彩的一笔传奇。记得车型是叫MP4/4吧，不愧是古董玩具店，提供的奖品确实有特点……

布加拉提顺便看了一眼旁边的全息投影招牌，车模是二等奖的奖品——那就难怪他不舍得迈开步子往前走了。

于是他问了句：“米斯达，乔鲁诺，可以试试枪吗？”

两个人不假思索地同时应了句“可以”，乔鲁诺还特意停下了摆奖品的手让到了一边。布加拉提托起了其中一把外观和【镇暴霰弹枪】差不多的老式玩具激光枪，瞄准了一个靶子后，果断扣下了扳机——

靶心的红色LED灯亮起，同时响起了短促明亮的音效。之后他故意瞄偏准星开了第二枪，靶边的白色灯也亮了。接下来他又试了试上下两层靶子之间的移动靶——看来米斯达设置的速度是按照组织里枪械训练的标准，稍快一些，对普通人来说略有难度。接着他又端详了一下另一把枪，就和两位还在帮忙的队员告了别，离开了。

“……一把护翼准星，一把护圈准星，手感都差不多，主要看个人使用习惯；另外移动靶是训练中心的常规速度。”继续帮忙送货的路上，布加拉提稍微贴近了阿帕基，小声汇报射击游戏用具使用心得，“……二等奖是在至少命中10次普通靶的基础上再命中三次移动靶，对普通人来说稍微有点吃力，需要不错的动态视力，也要把握好扣扳机发射光信号的时机。”

然而阿帕基还是叹了口气，肩膀跟着垮下来，“……那又怎么样，咱们又不好直接参与……我可是还记得去年被马尔切洛先生直接送了个三等奖的情景啊，简直毫无乐趣可言……”

“这倒也是，可是看得出你也很想要那台MP4/4的车模……嘛，总会有办法的吧。”

“但愿吧。”

附近就有几家目标商铺，布加拉提将指定的几件货品陆续上交，顺便和收件人们寒暄几句再继续上路。趁着拖拽悬浮货架的工夫，他们短暂地牵了一会儿手，这时阿帕基忽然说了句：

“……这条街正式运营那年咱们好像也是这样，一边工作一边约会。”

“是啊~~不过还有一个决定性的不同点……那时候我们还没在一起。”布加拉提回应，“准确地说……算试探期？还是暧昧期？”

“两边都有吧……反正那是我第一次以私人名义约你出来。结果……”

“忙碌程度远超过预期，店家们忙得不可开交，于是没办法推脱地帮他们调度周转，定下的会合地点一直在变什么的……”

“可不是吗……记得就是在前面这个路口吧，你和我一个往北走一个往南走，隔着街听到对方的声音才匆忙打了个招呼~~”

“啊还真是！这个做成邮筒外观的广告牌还挺别致……那东西是叫‘邮筒’吧，雷昂内？”

……

……

“抱歉，布加拉提。我这边出了点突发状况，恐怕又没办法在原定地点和你碰面了……”

四年前的这天下午，拖着悬浮货架的阿帕基穿过人群，货架上的箱子里装着的是一堆略微粗糙的手工木刻人像，都是些意大利裔的各界知名人物。这批小玩意是街南边的工匠整理出的库存，要交到街北边的工艺品店作为商品出售。眼看就是和布加拉提约定的时间，然而和原定的见面地点又有相当的一段距离，万般无奈之下他只好用即时语音通话，向可能会等很久的搭档道歉。

谁知通话那头的对方像是松下了一口气，“……没关系的，阿帕基……老实说吧，现在我也一时半会儿赶不过去呢，梅尼尼女士店里的杏仁粉和淡奶油快不够了，我得帮忙跑一趟南边的调料商店……”

“一个往北一个往南啊……方向正相反不是吗~我们怎么这么有缘分！”

布加拉提笑得很爽朗，“不然怎么说咱俩是搭档呢~~那，不如我们先忙完手里的事以后再另约在哪见面吧。”

“……你现在是不是在‘螺旋乌巴尔多’杂货店附近？”

“诶？好像是吧，我记得附近是有个杂货店来着……”

“路对面是不是能看到一个红色的邮筒广告牌……嗯，就是比【寄存筒】要细一点高一点，但是身子上在轮播广告的东西。”

“看见了……”

“……你再往左看。”

闻言，布加拉提连忙循着那个红色的筒状物看向街对面：私服装扮却拖着有“热情”LOGO的悬浮货架的搭档朝向这边挥了挥手。他一下子笑了出来，右手食指与中指并拢在额前，停留片刻后又迅速向前挥去。街对面的阿帕基立刻懂了他的意思，朝他点点头之后继续前进，严肃惯了的嘴角带上了不易被察觉的笑意。

总之那天他们各自奔忙了一整个下午，直到傍晚时分才终于敲定在商店街正中央的〖地铁广场〗见面。阿帕基先到了一会儿，坐在广场边的长椅上，盯着不远处冰点店门口的长队队尾，微微皱起了眉。下午帮着各店家调货时不止一次听路人说起过这家店的盐柠檬味gelato是一绝，几小时过去，这长队也似乎没有降温的趋势。他对排队这件事一向有些头疼，但并不讨厌等人，他在想自己的搭档一向喜欢喝柠檬茶口味的魔爪饮料，因此说不定不会排斥柠檬味的冰淇淋什么的……

直到后颈忽然袭来一阵凉意，激得他立刻回过头去。紫色的魔爪饮料罐映入眼帘，拿着罐子的布加拉提笑眯眯地看着他。

“抱歉来晚了……这是赔罪用的，兼迟到5年的回礼~~”

阿帕基一愣，接过饮料的同时为搭档口中的“5年”错愕了片刻，等他绕过来坐在身旁扳起拉环才想起埋在记忆深处的新城货运警察时期的往事，嘴角暗自上扬。

“……都5年过去了，加上利息的话，单单一罐饮料恐怕不够吧。”

“那……难不成要批一箱给你？”

“那倒不必~~”终于没办法掩饰笑意的阿帕基说着咽了一口饮料，“……总之在和那三个小子聚餐之前边逛边想吧。”

“也好，反正这份利息我也没打算拿聚餐的名义蒙混过去。”

“……你觉悟还挺高啊。”

“我成为队长之前就是你的搭档了……自然不可能借着团队名义用投机取巧的态度面对你吧。”

之后两个人融洽地沉默了片刻，享用着各自手里的饮料，抬头看着镶满了蓝色与白色马赛克瓷砖的穹顶。据说这个流线型穹顶参照曾经的托莱多地铁站进行了最大限度的复原，像星空也像海洋。这一别出新裁的设计使得当时的托莱多地铁站成了全球游客在那不勒斯必到的打卡之地，也是现在这里被称为“地铁广场”的由头。

“……也真没想到，居然是以这种方式在半天之内走马观花地逛了整条街啊……都没注意到头顶上居然有这么精致的景观！”布加拉提由衷地叹道。

“可不是么，一旦忙起来就什么都顾不上了。”阿帕基说着喝光了罐子里最后一点液体，“……不过，倒也是能留意到比较在意的店铺的机会，接下来的目的就更明确了不是吗。”

“这么说的话……有一家蛮特别的店，我很想去。”

“哦？哪家？”

布加拉提并没有直接回答，而是顺手拿过搭档和自己的空饮料罐扔进长椅旁五步以外的金属回收箱，之后不由分说地拉起了他，“总之先赶快去一趟吧，我记得那家店六点半左右就要关门了。”

“……喂布加拉提，不用这么急吧？”

……这么热闹的时候还有会按时关门的店铺么？？满心都揣着这个疑问的阿帕基完全没有注意到自己是被搭档一把抓住手腕，快步朝着广场南边的路走去。

……

……

“啊，到了。莫里康内唱片行向乐器店预定的铝合金唱盘10个……”打开铐环投影复述了一遍订单内容，布加拉提卸下了一个中等大小的箱子。与此同时阿帕基敲了敲店门而后推开，门上依然挂着个小牌子：营业时间早10:00至晚6:30。

“哦哦~~居然还是’热情‘的两位干将送货吗，真是帮了大忙啊！”一把灰色络腮胡子的店长放下手里的电子标签迎了过来，“今年又麻烦你们了~~”

“您客气了，埃尼奥先生，举手之劳而已。”布加拉提说着将箱子放在前台上，“毕竟是店上必备的重要耗材，所以还要请您仔细确认一下。”

埃尼奥店长点头应承着打开了箱子，确认无误后打开前台的终端。这时他忽然想起了什么，“哦对了对了，看见阿帕基小哥，我想起来这么一件事……前几天我从米兰订了一批货，其中有一张蒙特威尔第的精选黑胶，估计下午就到了，有兴趣的话不妨在四点钟左右来敝店看看。”

“我会的。谢谢您，埃尼奥先生。”阿帕基沉声道谢。

“哪里哪里。你们帮我这小铺子送货，又是我重要的回头客。但凡留意到符合喜好的东西，我自然第一个想到你们嘛~~”

厚道中不失精明的店长边说边完成了运单结算。没多久后两人告别了店长。距离庆典正式开幕还有50多分钟，货架上的箱子所剩不多，时间还算充裕。走出店门没多久，两人不约而同地回过头去看了一眼那家不大的店面。

“’莫里康内‘啊……”阿帕基沉吟，“……埃尼奥先生肯定想不到自己这家小店对顾客来说有什么重大意义吧。”

“他倒是总说’看见客人在店里淘到命中注定的碟片就很开心了‘来着。”

“是啊，命中注定……可也不仅如此。”阿帕基说着看向身边的恋人，“……反正对我来说，命中注定的，可并不仅仅是淘到了一张黑胶碟而已。”

……

……

“到了，就这家店！”在一处不大的门脸前停下，布加拉提指了指门口的招牌。

“……‘莫里康内’？！”阿帕基顺口念出了招牌上的名字，“这名字……难不成是跟音乐沾边的店？”

布加拉提点点头，“嗯。卖唱片的。而且主要都是黑胶和CD。”

“哦~~那就难怪了。”不然也不会以20世纪末至21世纪初意大利乃至欧洲最伟大的配乐大师命名，阿帕基在心里补充。

“而且巧得很，店长的名字也叫埃尼奥[1]，我下午送最后几单货路过这里时知道的……”布加拉提说，“既然有这种奇妙的巧合，想必这家店一定不会错。”

阿帕基跟着搭档走进了店里。可能是因为临近且要按时闭店，人不算太多，电子价签还没来得及进行调整，可见这家不随大流按时下班的店在之前的时段里还挺忙碌的。其实他一直不太懂，明明已经有了开罗尔网络，为什么像黑胶、CD，还有纸质书籍这类的前搁浅时期产物还有存在的意义。

直到他在一个货架前看到了以丁托列托的巨幅油画《天堂》作为主体的大正方形碟封，画面上方明明白白地写着两行字——

****MONTEVERDI** **

****Vespro della Beata Vergine** **

他几乎毫不犹豫地将碟片从货架上取下。刚好从他身边路过的布加拉提见状也没加思索地做出了这样的评价：

“哦哦~~圣费利切合唱团版本的《真福童贞女的晚祷》吗，品味不错啊。”

“我也不是……嗯？你刚说什么？品味不错？”本来是习惯性带着自暴自弃的自我辩解，却在听到后面那句意外的评语后讶异地拐了个弯。阿帕基再次回过头去看向身后的搭档，只见他手里拿着一张对比色更强烈的大正方形——

****MILES** **

****DAVIS** **

****BITCHES** **

****BREW** **

“嗯……你品味也……挺不赖的。”这是阿帕基的观后感。

由于自身具有收藏价值，哪怕是在三四十年前仰仗前搁浅时期的科技再版的黑胶碟，价格也意外地不便宜。尽管如此布加拉提还是在结账时用自己的消费点数果断结掉了两个人的份，并表示这就是迟到了5年的回礼利息。

“那样的话我岂不是成了放高利贷的。”出了店门，阿帕基向搭档道了谢之后苦笑着补了这么一句。

“什么高利贷啊。你没听埃尼奥先生说，来他店里淘碟的人都会遇到自己命中注定的那一张碟片嘛。”布加拉提爽快地摆了摆手，“比起这个，我反倒更好奇你刚才在店里的反应，好像是一种应激行为一样……该不会你曾经因为听《晚祷》的事情被谁说过什么吧？”

“……差不多吧。说来话长。总之经常收到像被刻板印象框住一样的评价，让我有些不耐烦而已。而你恰好是第一个没那么评价我的。”

“刻板印象啊……”布加拉提捏着下巴思考了一会儿，清了清嗓子，故意把声线弄得低沉嘶哑，慢条斯理地模仿：

“‘哎呀——没想到啊没想到，像雷欧·阿帕基这样总是打扮得离经叛道放浪不羁的小年轻儿，居然对宗教类的古典音乐感兴趣啊~~真是人不可貌相啊~~’”

紧接着马上恢复正常说话的声音，“……像是这类的刻板印象？”

为这段突如其来的变声秀愣了足足5秒，阿帕基终于还是服从了没办法忍住不笑的现实，放声大笑起来。这情绪突然间丰富的反应倒让身旁的搭档茫然地愣在那里，有点心虚地笑着问：“……怎么了啊，忽然笑那么大声？喂，阿帕基~~”

“没什么没什么……”阿帕基边笑边回答，“确实是这种类型的刻板印象没错，我只是没想到你会模仿七八十岁的老大爷说出来……不过，我也没资格说别人。”

说着他也收敛了笑意，深吸一口气，咏叹调似的瓮声瓮气地回敬：“‘你在组织里跟我干的时间也不短了，布加拉提哟~~我可是万——万没想到，平时人畜无害的你居然会对《婊子佳酿》这般，即便是现在听来都冗长又不明就里的先锋爵士乐[2]感兴趣啊~~~’”

“哦哦~~很像嘛，不知道波尔波本尊听到以后会什么感想。”

“这个嘛……我觉得最好还是不要让他听到。”

……

……

最后一单货就是阿帕基要送到阿马尔菲咖啡店的咖啡豆和杯子。在他和店长交接结算的工夫，布加拉提收到了纳兰迦和福葛的联络，他们俩刚忙完甜品店里的事，正要准备去地铁广场围观开幕式，下午按原计划在街上闲逛顺便吃东西。提醒了两位队员给各自的胃袋留些空间给晚上的聚餐以后，布加拉提想到昨晚收到的邮件，不知道他们闲逛的路上会不会与米兰的两位来客惊喜遭遇……啊，对了。

去“热情”组织设在附近的寄存筒归还完悬浮货架，布加拉提决定说出刚才冒出的念头——

“关于那个MP4/4模型……雷昂内，我忽然有了一个办法。”

阿帕基回头看着他，“……什么办法，总不会是我们乔装打扮成普通顾客吧？”

“那倒不用，虽然还得靠人情就是了……但我想至少不会略过‘通过游戏获得奖品’的步骤。”

说着，布加拉提勾手让恋人再凑近些，对他小声耳语了几句。阿帕基听后表情顿时舒展，“……你还别说，布鲁诺，这事还真的只能拜托那姑娘来办……而且如果下午发到‘莫里康内’的那批货刚好是她经手的话，那就更方便尽快找她商量了~”

这一桩心事有了了却的策略，两人的脚步一时间都轻快了不少。他们也赶去地铁广场围观了开幕式，之后就窝在广场附近的一家咖啡馆的二楼打发时间。既然了解恋人的好恶，布加拉提自然不会拉着他在熙来攘往的街上经受排队的酷刑，而自己也恰好没什么必须要赶在这时候买的东西。

大约在下午三点半左右，他们去了莫里康内唱片店，果然碰上了一位穿蓝色防护服的派送员在和店长交接：是位中等个子，身材细长的姑娘，短发长过耳垂大概1公分多一点，几绺长发编成了细细的辫子。防护服上也绣着“热情”的LOGO，不同的是右臂上多了个三角形建筑的标记——那是米兰大教堂的剪影，是米兰结点城的专用标识。

见他们来了，姑娘眯起深红色的双眼微笑着致意，随即扭头朝店里喊了句：“特莉，你看谁来了？”

闻言，另一个身高和她差不多的粉色短发姑娘探出身子，惊喜地笑着朝他们招了招手，“布加拉提，阿帕基，好久不见了啊~~”

“啊啊，好久不见，特莉休。”

随后四个人一起出了店门，当然阿帕基也拿到了店长特意给他留的黑胶碟。路上阿帕基说：“埃尼奥先生说下午米兰会来货，我就猜到一定是你了，希拉E。”

“不愧是旧那不勒斯的负责人阿帕基先生，对同行的动向判断真精准呢~~”黑发姑娘——米兰结点城的专业派送员希拉·厄里倪厄斯·卡佩茨特（通称希拉E）笑着回应，“既然特莉她提到了，我也想凑凑南方特色庆典的热闹，所以就和穆罗洛打招呼，让他最近派几笔南下的单子给我……话说回来，二位这是在约会吗？”

“刚才是。现在分一点时间给远方来的朋友。”布加拉提笑答，“你们俩刚到没多久吧？”

“嗯。打算交完货再回套间换衣服……之后就准备大逛特逛啦！”

“那好啊。晚上7点钟一起来广场北边第一个路口左手边拐角的‘17/2’美食酒馆吧。”

特莉休一愣，“……是不是不太好啊？毕竟你们在约会……”

“是分队的集体聚餐，你们安心来就是。”阿帕基说。

“没错，你们不是还想给福葛和纳兰迦一个‘惊吓’吗。而且……”说着布加拉提暗地里用胳膊肘顶了顶身边的恋人，“希拉E，有人还要拜托你帮忙办件事~~”

两个姑娘面带疑惑地对视一眼。阿帕基有些拘谨地挠了挠头，“其实……有这么一件事……”

三分钟后。

“这样啊~~没问题！”希拉E爽快地拍了拍手，“说实话移动靶我可能没太大把握，不过5枪之内还是能确保中靶3次的。”

“你的‘没太大把握’该不会是以米斯达为参照的吧。”见识过这姑娘实习成绩的阿帕基友善地吐了句槽，“……总之过后我会准备谢礼的。当然肯定不会用今晚的聚餐糊弄你，那是布鲁诺的义务范围。”

“不不不，谢礼什么的就不需要了，”黑发姑娘慌忙摆手，“阿帕基先生毕竟是大前辈……”

“你这位大前辈可是说到做到的男人，所以我建议你还是思考一下谢礼的内容比较好。”布加拉提说。

希拉E思考了一小会儿，“这样的话……啊，我想到了！虽然我拿到专属载具权限有一段时间了，但我自己想不出什么像样的改造方案。不如借这个机会让阿帕基先生帮我出主意吧，这就是最好的谢礼了！”

“好主意啊，希拉！”特莉休揽住她的肩膀，“要知道，得到‘南部最强的狮子’的真传可比在没有预警的前提下躲开【BT】要难呢~~”

“……特莉休，我在你印象里就这么不近人情么。”

“哈哈哈哈好了好了雷昂内~~”

约好在古董玩具店门口见面的时间后又聊了几句，两个姑娘暂时和他们告别，前往宿舍区事先安排好的套间。目送她们离开，两个男人对视一眼，准备找下一个目的地打发聚餐前的时间。留意到了恋人微皱的眉头，布加拉提将手搭上他的肩，“还在在意特莉休刚才的话么？”

“有一点吧，虽然我清楚那姑娘的话里有玩笑的成分。”说着，阿帕基将手放到自己的眉间“……我只是稍微假设一下，如果这个过于严肃的面相能被修正一点的话，以后再和刚见面或不太熟的人打交道是不是能轻松一些。”

“或许会吧。不过那样就没意思了。”

“……没意思？”

“虽然‘容易被误解’确实是个负担，可是一旦领会到严肃背后的情义，就能更好地去珍惜了，所以还是保持现在的面貌比较好……不必刻意去友善地逢迎每一个人，时刻保持自己的那份骄傲，这样的雷昂内，不就是相当可贵的存在吗~”

阿帕基一愣，不多久又慢慢露出了一点笑容，悄然以陈述的语气念出了一个疑问句：

“……Perché mi conosci sempre così？[3]”

事实上，这个疑问的答案，早在四年前的这天，他就已经找到了。

……

……

前面的路口转个弯就是约定好的聚餐地点——“17/2”美食酒馆。即将迈进店门之前，阿帕基忽然叫住了搭档：

“布加拉提！”

“……怎么了？忽然有急事了么……”

“没有，就是……有句比较重要的话，我想现在告诉你。”

闻言布加拉提凑近了一步，认真地等着搭档接下来要说的比较重要的内容。

“就是，我觉得……”深呼吸一次之后，阿帕基认真地看着搭档的脸，郑重其事地继续说下去，“跟你在一起的时候，感觉很棒……具体棒在哪里我一时也说不上来，但我知道，最重要的一点是：只有在你面前，我可以不顾虑那么多，虽说可能没办法达到100%，但至少会用95%以上的坦诚来面对你……”

布加拉提笑了笑，“……那还用说嘛，毕竟我们是搭档啊……”

“不，不仅是作为搭档。”阿帕基摇了摇头，“不仅是工作关系……作为同龄人，作为朋友，或者是更……更好的朋友，都是一样……总之，跟你在一起，感觉真的很棒。希望你能了解这一点。”

周围的路人熙来攘往，两个人就这么沉默了大概三秒钟。布加拉提刚想说些什么，身后传来一声清脆的呼唤：

“啊，他们在那儿！！喂——布加拉提，阿帕基——！！”

两个人同时循着声音转过头去，大约五米开外，纳兰迦正满脸笑容地朝他们挥着胳膊招手，似乎是怕视线被人群挡住，还蹦了两下。身后跟着的福葛和米斯达倒很沉稳，只是抬起手挥了挥而已。

见状，布加拉提露出了轻松的微笑，“看来人都到齐了，我们先进去看看有没有大一点的空位吧。”说着抬起手拍了拍面前搭档的肩膀。

就在阿帕基有些百感交集地遗憾着独处时间就要到此为止，布加拉提的手却不期然地在他肩上稍微用了点力，随机顺势凑近了他的肩窝，迅速而清晰地留下了简短的一句——

“……我也是。”

阿帕基惊讶地转过头去，视野中只捕捉到了那双带着笑意的蓝色眼睛在瞬间直视前方的痕迹。

之后三个稍微年少的队友们走过来，谈论着这家店里的特色美味，放言为了明天有力气继续干活今晚一定要吃个痛快。顺便没忘记拍了拍还愣在原地的阿帕基的背，“怎么了阿帕基？千万别以‘要回去修车’为借口临阵脱逃哦~~”

“……美食当前，谁会临阵脱逃啊。”

阿帕基小声嘀咕着回应，紧接着迈步跟上了布加拉提的背影，抬手支住了店门。三个完全在状况外的队员彼此茫然地交换了一阵视线，又不约而同地将脑袋瓜凑到一起，小声议论：

“……我没看错吧，福葛？刚才阿帕基是不是笑了？”

“抱歉，我也不太确定啊，纳兰迦……米斯达，你动态视力最好了，你怎么看？”

“嗯……虽然的确没怎么见过他笑就是了，但刚才嘴角应该有上扬个6.5-7度角左右吧。”

“那就是笑了啊好吗……”

“你们工坊的人目测的功夫还可以啊~~”

“下礼拜都要调到无人机组了，纳兰迦你这眼神得加油啊~~”

直到一贯低沉且严肃的男中音从他们头顶侧上方传来：

“喂，你们三个，差不多得了！后面还有别的客人，有什么话进来说，别让布加拉提等着。”

“知，知道了！”

……

那天晚上是名为“Libeccio”的分队正式组建后的第一次正式意义上的集体聚餐。由于都没有紧急任务，所以全员都难得放松下来喝了些度数不高的起泡酒。期间这两位刚刚经历过朋友以上等级告白的搭档有过几次心照不宣的眼神交流，还被三个小鬼半是羡慕半是调侃地说不愧是老搭档啊只靠眼神就知道对方下一步要做什么。

而直到很多年以后阿帕基再回顾这次聚餐，都会得出自己当时有些过于得意忘形的结论。因为当他的队长，他的搭档，他确信自己可以以最大限度的坦诚去面对的人正式宣布“从3月中旬开始将有一位新人加入到队伍当中”的时候，他还完全没有意识到，两个人在完全突破朋友以上的界限之前，还有最后一段弯路，不得不走。

——06.Date·END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]埃尼奥·莫里康内（Ennio Morricone，1928-2020），意大利电影配乐大师，欧洲电影音乐巨人。20世纪60年代，由于为赛尔乔·莱昂内的电影代表作《荒野大镖客》配乐而引起业界注意。他的配乐作品风格多样，一生共参与制作各国电影配乐作品400多部，多次获得欧美及国际主流电影配乐奖项，堪称当代意大利乃至全世界最多产、最有建树的作曲家。
> 
> [2]《Bitches Brew》为美国爵士小号演奏大师迈尔斯·戴维斯（Miles Davis，1926-1991）于1970年发行的融合爵士专辑，在《滚石》杂志2020年度评选的“500张最伟大专辑”中位列第95名。虽然只有7首曲目，但专辑全长达到了94分11秒，同名曲目为全专最长（27分钟）。 ~~曲风确实在今天听来都显得很阳春白雪，以致于某红色LOGO音乐app中该曲下的首位热评都是“这就是布姐喜欢的音乐吗[笑哭][笑哭]”。  
> ~~
> 
> [3]为什么你总是这么懂我


End file.
